Lost In America
by candylovespell
Summary: Post-Graduation
1. Chapter 1

Author: Candylovespell (aka Sparkleglow)  
  
Title: Lost In America.  
  
Category: M/M (yes, I'm addicted to candy) + group  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Post-Graduation; it's my not too serious take on what they'd do to survive. It's more dull domestic detail than action adventure.  
  
Author's note: I've taken liberties with, among other things, the landscape, the law and the timescale. It's my first fic and I'm experimenting a bit, particularly in some of the sex scenes. I've read zillions of fics, so I realize how feeble this is compared with the talent out there. Be warned - it's very long . . ..  
  
Chapter 1: Breakfast Time  
  
The silence in the van had been unbroken since they'd fled Roswell and cold dawn was still a couple of hours away when Maria sighed heavily and lifted her head from Michael's warm shoulder.  
  
"Gotta pee, Max, so find somewhere to pull over soon, girlfriend," she said, catching Michael's glance in a brief flash of nostalgia for their first road trip.  
  
"Food would be good, too, I'm starving, Maxwell."  
  
"Michael, Maria - we can't afford to stop now, we've got to put as much distance as we can between us and the FBI! If we stop anywhere people will remember us and the Feds'll be on our trail." Max's voice was harsh and impatient, his anxiety plain to them all.  
  
"Well, there's no way Maria's gonna be able to hold out much longer, so come up with a plan, then, Max . No? Ok, we've got to stop sometime, what say we pull off the road before the next gas station, change the plates and the color of the van, then disguise two of us to go buy gas and supplies while the rest of us sneak into the washrooms."  
  
"Good idea, Spaceboy, you Czechoslovakians can use your Samantha/Jeanie/Alien thing to disable the security cameras so there's no record of us."  
  
"Yeah, I need a break, too" added Liz, joining in cautiously now that some action was about to happen. She was still in shock, and Maria's need for a comfort break awoke her own. It seemed, for a moment, to bring her out of the fog of numbness that had engulfed her since they started running for their lives.  
  
Max's mind was still in turmoil, struggling with his anger and shock, but he saw Liz's eyes pleading for him and he reluctantly caved in. How could he deny her anything when he had ruined her life just by being what he was? The other two were sunk in apathy and didn't respond when spoken to, so he drove on until they came to a stand of trees by the side of the road, where he pulled over and waited for a gap in what little traffic was about in the cold pre-dawn darkness.  
  
Maria was first out of the van, shivering, urging them to hurry up with the changes while she kept a lookout for headlights.  
  
The cold air revived Kyle and he watched with interest as Max quickly changed the colour of the van to a rusty red. Michael changed the NM plates to Montana and darkened the window glass at the back and sides. Isobel was still in a daze, but after some prompting from Maria changed her own hair to dirty blonde and shortened it to an unflattering style, adding heavy makeup as an extra disguise. Kyle winced behind her back, but kept his comments to himself.  
  
He was startled when he found her staring at him with a sudden wicked gleam in her eye as she reached out and touched his hair, then waved her hand in front of his face and over his body.  
  
He heard Michael snort behind him and Maria's muffled giggle.  
  
"What? What the hell are you doing to me, Isobel?" he demanded.  
  
"Sssh, don't be such a wimp, I'm just disguising you so we can go get breakfast, Kyle." She grinned unnervingly at him.  
  
He stared at her suspiciously and felt all over his head and face. His hair was longer and - was that a beard? He rushed over to look into the wing mirror. Horrified, he found himself gazing at long, straw colored hair, thick blond eyebrows and a goatee.  
  
"Change it back at once, Isobel Evans," he screeched, "there's no way I'm going to be seen in public like this, I look like a . . . a . . .a . . . God, I don't know what!"  
  
"Oh, I think it looks great, Kyle, it's so you - really brings out the color of your eyes," spluttered Maria hysterically as she leaned against the van for support. " . . . and your clothes . . . can we say urban beach bum? That Hawaiian shirt is to die for!"  
  
"That's enough!" A harsh voice cut through the laughter as Max stared at them in grim disapproval. "We are running for our lives and all you can do is joke around? Have you no thought of the danger we're in? If we get captured . . ."  
  
His voice broke and he turned away in disgust, helping Liz climb back into the van as the others followed exchanging subdued and guilty glances. Even Kyle kept his rebellious muttering for Isobel's now unresponsive ears alone.  
  
Five minutes later Max parked the van in a space as far from the brightly lit rest station as possible and lost control of his temper. In a low, menacing voice, he raged at them for their stupidity and irresponsibility; they should not be stopping yet; their enemies could be on them at any moment. Was he the only one who realized their lives were in danger? Five serious people looked back at him in silence until it was over. Then Michael spoke quietly, his own temper held tightly in check.  
  
" We all know the danger, Max, we were there, too, when they came to kill us last night. I think they would have easily caught up with us by now if they'd really wanted to and that's why I think we have time to stop and take a short break. The longer we leave it, the more tired we'll be later if we do have to fight. Don't worry, we won't stay here too long, but we're gonna do it."  
  
Max turned away and Liz rested her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand in silent comfort. He didn't respond immediately, but then sighed and relaxed against her.  
  
After she'd changed six of Michael's dollar bills into twenties at his suggestion, Isobel and Kyle made their way to the store for supplies. Before she left the van she had inspected the area for security cameras, spotting some around the store, restaurant and garage areas. She disabled them discreetly as she approached, Kyle trying to shield her movements from the sleepy staff and the few, indifferent customers in the restaurant.  
  
Kyle led the way into the store, distracting the clerk with a question while Isobel stalled the cameras, then they both collected baskets before filling them with basic toiletries, long-life milk, bottled water, coffee, tea, juice, bread, butter, cold chicken and fruit. Kyle shopped for the guys and Isobel for the girls. Isobel remembered the sugar and Tabasco sauce. Kyle remembered that they would need cups and cutlery so he added picnic ware to his basket. Isobel paid the bored clerk from her roll of home-cooked twenties.  
  
Back at the van, they loaded their purchases in through the near-side door, jumping slightly when the other door slid back and Michael climbed in on the far side. He started to paw through the bags until Isobel slapped his hand away, just giving her a teasing smirk before stretching his long length out as comfortably as he could across the back seat and closing his eyes.  
  
Outside again Kyle whispered with a sly grin "Isobel, let's have a proper breakfast in the restaurant, it'll save on the supplies we just bought."  
  
"I'd rather have a hot shower and feel clean." Isobel was sharp. " Besides, we'd better not draw any attention to ourselves right now. It's too close to home". She bit back a sudden sob and Kyle put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"OK, you go get some shower time and I'll stay here and keep a lookout so Guerin doesn't eat all the supplies. Whoever gets back first can take over from me."  
  
Climbing back into the van, Kyle settled into the front passenger seat and closed his eyes until something hit the side of his head and landed in his lap. He looked down at the banana and then twisted round until he was looking at Michael Guerin crunching an apple with his eyes closed. Peeling the banana, Kyle sighed companionably and said "Girls will be a long time in the shower, so gives us time to talk. What now, Guerin?"  
  
"Gotta push on and make plans. Include the others in that, though I reckon they're still in shock and Max is too wired to be any use as leader for a while. I never thought I'd say this, but it looks like it's gonna be you and me to take care of things, Valenti."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this either but I think you're right, Guerin. It's up to us. The girls have to be protected and Max looks to be strung so tight he's gonna need watching."  
  
There was a reflective pause between them and Kyle continued eating the banana while staring out into the dawn-streaked sky.  
  
"This is an incredibly bad situation, but you're taking it real calmly, Guerin. If you don't mind me asking, why is that?"  
  
For a moment he thought he wasn't going to get an answer, but then Michael replied, so softly that Kyle could only just hear him.  
  
" It's because I've been waiting for this all my life, you know, and now it's happened it's . . . almost like relief. I've been running for so long in my mind that it's like I know what to do and where to go without even thinking about it. The only thing I wasn't prepared for is Maria coming along. She's raised the stakes. Now my main aim is keeping her safe."  
  
Just then a side door opened and the cold breeze blew a warm scent of vanilla and lemon into the van, closely followed by Maria DeLuca fresh from a hot shower. Michael promptly froze as she snuggled wordlessly against him and then he melted around her protectively, closing his eyes in grateful appreciation.  
  
Kyle cleared his throat loudly, but before he could comment, a door opened again and Isobel climbed into the driver's seat beside him, muttering irritably. She began to curse her brother and Liz, informing the others that the idiots were glued together outside the washrooms gazing into each others eyes with no thought of FBI trackers and apparently all the time in the world.  
  
Michael began to sit up ready to go drag them apart, but Isobel spotted them drifting dreamily towards the van and waved him back.  
  
"Go make room for the soul mates on the floor and cover yourselves under blankets and shopping - we need gas and you need to hide. And, by the way, we'll need to make another stop later to buy towels and a change of clothes. I'm not going to travel in this van without basic standards of hygiene, Kyle and Michael please note."  
  
She started the engine as Max and Liz piled breathlessly through the door, landing on Michael and Maria with no apology as Isobel accelerated across the almost empty lot and over to the gas pumps. Kyle filled the tank, Isobel went to pay and then they were on the interstate going north again.  
  
The fugitives in the back hastily disentangled themselves and resumed their seats, although this time Maria and Liz sat together in the back, checking through the supplies and talking softly about their families left behind. Max and Michael sat in the side seats staring out the windows, each lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Kyle spent some time idly regretting his missed shower and then found his thoughts focusing firmly on breakfast. He glanced at Isobel driving north efficiently and at a responsible speed, her eyes concentrating on the road ahead, her face blank and her thoughts unreadable. His heart suddenly bled for her and he turned to the others, anxious to distract them all from their thoughts, but Michael beat him to it.  
  
"OK, guys, keep a look out for somewhere we can stop to have a picnic and make some plans. Traffic is getting heavier, so there must be life around here. I guess someplace busy where we can get lost in a crowd would be best or else somewhere secluded where we can hide for a while."  
  
He noticed that they had left the desert behind them and were driving through an area of low, wooded hills, with small towns and roadside businesses scattered along their route.  
  
A few minutes later, Isobel steered the van onto an exit signposted to a town advertising agricultural produce outlets. Ten minutes further along she turned into a side road through some woodland and pulled into a space in front of a gated entrance to a field, turned the vehicle to face the way they'd come and switched off the engine.  
  
There was a collective sigh and everyone slumped back in their seats as if suddenly boneless. Kyle wound his window down and Isobel followed his lead. Silence continued to reign and gradually they became aware of the sounds around them, birdsong, distant traffic, and the rustle of leaves. Clean, cool air swept through the van and revived the occupants enough to stir. They all climbed out and began to stretch cramped muscles and breathe fresh air.  
  
Maria climbed onto the gate and looked over into a grassy meadow. When Michael joined her they turned to each other with the same thought, nodded and, still without speaking, went over to the van and started pulling out blankets and supplies. Isobel was oblivious to this and leaned against the van with her eyes fixed on distant treetops outlined against the blue sky.  
  
Kyle had disappeared among the trees on the other side of the road, answering a call of nature. Max sat on the floor at the side entrance to the van, his arm around a silent Liz, ignoring everyone and lost in his own gloomy thoughts.  
  
Once the blankets were spread on the grass and the food unpacked, Michael brought his alien powers into play. He sat down on the edge of a blanket, pulling Maria down to sit beside him. She loaded two paper plates with bread, butter and cold chicken, as he arranged the sturdy plastic cups within his reach and asked her what she wanted to drink. Maria chose coffee. She watched him in loving approval as he spooned coffee into the cup, added bottled water, heated it up and added milk just the way she liked it. He handed it to her politely and shrugged with feigned indifference as she exclaimed over the improved control of his powers. He made his own cup of coffee, adding sugar and Tabasco sauce, and as he sat enjoying the sweet and spicy concoction he had another idea. He stared at the slice of bread on his plate and held his hand over it, idly concentrating on the molecules at the surface. Soon the delicious smell of hot toast rose in the morning air and he turned the slice to brown the other side. He noticed Maria's admiring grin and presented the toast to her with a flourish. She rewarded him with a soft kiss on his cheek and stroked his thigh in what he suddenly hoped was a promise of future delights.  
  
Their idyll was rudely interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the group, drawn by the smell of toast and coffee. He refused to make toast for anyone else but himself and Maria pointing out, sardonically, that Isobel and Max could make their own and Liz and Kyle would be able to eventually, when their powers kicked in.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Guerin, very funny. If I don't get toast now, I swear you'll BE toast as soon as I get my powers," Kyle threatened amiably. Michael sighed a put-upon sigh and reached for another slice.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had been making their own breakfasts, including the fashionable toast, and soon there was a circle of teens sprawled replete around the remains of the picnic.  
  
Kyle began to pack up the food ready for their next meal, when or wherever it would be, and then they all reluctantly sat up at Maria's insistence to discuss the situation for the first time since their escape from the near- fatal graduation ceremony.  
  
Michael spoke first.  
  
" I've been thinking that there is a place we can go to be safe for a while - "  
  
Max interrupted him angrily.  
  
"Michael, there is no place we can stay and be safe. Our only chance is to keep on the move, try and keep one step ahead of the FBI. If they catch up with us it's the end. I'm not putting Liz or any of you in more danger than we are in right now. I won't listen to any more of your crazy schemes. I won't let you endanger the group. I know I said I'm no longer the king, but it's still my responsibility to keep you safe. No arguments. We keep on the move and head for Boston. We can mingle with all the new students there in the Fall and maybe Liz, Isobel and I can find some way to take classes and the rest of you can find work."  
  
Outraged herself by this speech, Maria desperately clung to Michael's arm and sent him soothing vibes in an attempt to get him to remain calm. Kyle, on his other side, sent him a look warning him not to react. Both were happily surprised to find that their efforts were apparently successful as Michael suddenly relaxed and put his arm comfortingly around Maria, while giving Kyle a slight, reassuring nod.  
  
Isobel was glaring furiously at her brother.  
  
"Boston, you moron? Boston? What are you using to think with? It's certainly not what passes for your brain. Jesse will be in Boston and no doubt the FBI, too, watching to see if we contact him. God, all you think about is Liz Parker and somehow settling down cosily with her at Harvard - dream on, you fool."  
  
Max looked stricken and his ears went bright red with anger and embarrassment. He looked helplessly at Liz, appearing to find comfort and reassurance in her wide-eyed, soulful stare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Izzy, you're right. I hadn't thought about Jesse being in Boston. Of course we can't go there. I'm sorry I didn't think things through. We'd better head away from that area. We do need to be in a major city, though, so we can get lost among a lot of people. Where would you like to go, Isobel? Liz?"  
  
Maria, still staring with intense calmness into Michael's eyes, opened her mouth to vent her own indignation but suddenly heard Michael's voice in her head telling her to shut up. She did so out of sheer surprise. Had she really heard his thought?  
  
*** Yeah, I guess you did hear me, Maria, 'cuz I just heard you back. I don't know how it's suddenly happened, but keep it our secret for the moment, princess. We need time on our own to sort things out. Max is losing it and we need to think, ok?***  
  
*** Ok, Spaceboy, this is completely weird. More alien powers, I guess. Wish I had some cedar oil . . . no, wait, I really am in an actual forest with real trees. Can I say cool? Just breathe deep, DeLuca. Ok, back to business. I totally agree we need time to ourselves, Michael. We should stop at a motel tonight***  
  
*** Max wants us to keep moving all the time - and I think he's right about that, at least for a while - so unless we find somewhere safe to hide out I guess we'll have to go along with him for the moment***  
  
Kyle's voice interrupted their newfound private method of communication.  
  
"What about heading for the west coast? Big cities there, plus it's full of freaks and weirdos. You'd fit in real good, your ex-Majesty." he added snidely. Max shot him an exasperated glance but didn't rise to the bait.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Kyle," he said smoothly, watching the Sheriff's son clamp down on his irritation. "Get the map out and start planning our route while we drive on."  
  
"We have enough food left for lunch, so we can stop somewhere on the road tonight and load up on more supplies. We won't be staying anywhere other than the bus for a while, it's not safe."  
  
Liz loyally supported her boyfriend, earning a hug and a lingering kiss while the others packed up and silently got back into the van.  
  
This time Kyle drove and Isobel sat beside him, which suited them both. Kyle wasn't in the mood to talk and Isobel had sunk back into brooding.  
  
Max and Liz were last back to the van and had to share the double seat in the middle as Michael and Maria had claimed the more spacious rear bench seat. Both couples curled themselves around each other. Max and Liz resumed their soulmate stare, while Michael and Maria appeared to go to sleep.  
  
They made one more stop half an hour later, on Isobel's instructions, to buy clothes and other basic necessities from one of the larger general stores passed on their way to lunch. They shopped separately in disguise, paid with more of Isobel's alien banknotes and then resumed their journey as before.  
  
TBC . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch Time  
  
At 2.15 Kyle pulled into a shady space at a rest station, switched off the engine and looked round at his sleeping friends. Nobody stirred, all of them drained of energy in the heat of the day. He grinned evilly and clapped his hands loudly, whereupon everyone jumped except Maria, who snuggled deeper into Michael's arms muttering "five more minutes, Mom."  
  
There was general indignation with Kyle until everyone remembered their situation and gloom suddenly descended.  
  
Lunch was unpacked and eaten in or around the van, everyone used the restrooms, leaving someone on look-out at all times and they were back on the road again within 20 minutes, this time more alert and ready to talk.  
  
The seating arrangements had changed again, this time Maria was driving with Michael riding shotgun. Max and Liz were in the rear seat, Isobel in the double middle seat and Kyle in the single seat across from her.  
  
"Kyle, did you look at the map? Where are we heading for now?" Max showed some interest at last.  
  
"Kyle discussed the route with Maria and me when we stopped for lunch, Max. We think the best thing is to head up through Colorado on our way to LA." Michael turned to exchange a look with Kyle, who caught the conversational ball and ran with it.  
  
"Yeah, we talked during lunch, while you were devouring Liz." He snickered. "It seems to us that taking the scenic route is better than going direct which is what the Feds will expect us to do, when they don't find us in Mexico. They'll either think we're making for LA as fast as we can to disappear among the wannabees and wierdos or that we're heading to Chicago or New York. There'll be more chances for us to hide in the mountains and take our time getting to the coast the long way round."  
  
"How long were you guys planning to take to get there?" Isobel roused herself to make her first comment for hours.  
  
There was a pause before Michael spoke quietly.  
  
"About a year . . ."  
  
There was instant protest from the back of the van.  
  
"What! No! Max, tell him!"  
  
Max told him.  
  
"No way, Michael, that's a crazy plan! Anyway, you should have asked me first. Nobody makes any decisions about anything without me, understood?"  
  
Isobel and Maria were silent, the latter concentrating on the road, the former watching Max and Liz speculatively over the back of her seat.  
  
"Crazy, Max? What's crazy about it? We'll get to the coast like you want. It's not like we're short of time. This way we'll just take longer and be safer. Anyway, no one's made a decision yet; this is up for group discussion. We'll take a vote, unless anyone has any other ideas?" Michael spoke calmly and quietly, but they all heard the underlying steel in his voice.  
  
Maria, listening with all the attention she could spare from the road, thought that her Spaceboy had grown up so much over the last year. Back then, he was fighting the whole world, paranoid about the FBI (not that she had blamed him, she was just clinging on to her own sanity as it was), demanding Max be the leader but resenting all his attempts to lead. Now he was the one making plans and displaying all the thoughtful leadership skills that Max should be doing. She sent him a mental flash of her pride in him and caught his wryly-amused response, although his challenging stare never wavered from his angry 'brother'. She desperately hoped that there would be private time soon, because although she thought she and Michael both knew they were back together for good, there were issues remaining from their break up that still needed closure.  
  
Liz held Max's hand comfortingly and thought frantically for any flaws in Michael and Kyle's plan. On the face of it, there were none. It was a reasonable suggestion and had the added attraction of no blame attached to Max if it went wrong as, being Michael's idea, she thought there was a strong possibility that it would.  
  
"So, do we head for Colorado? Liz and Max's objections are noted. What about you, Isobel?" Kyle looked round at the group who all nodded, except Max who stared out of the window and openly sulked.  
  
Suddenly, Maria's panicked voice came from the driver's seat.  
  
"Guys, get down, there's a big, black limo coming up behind us. It's 3 cars back and it's about to pull out and overtake . . ."  
  
Michael thought quickly.  
  
"Izzy, change our hair - make us look like you and Kyle in case they've seen us before . . ."  
  
Isobel rapidly leaned over and waved her hand over Maria and then Michael before crouching down and covering her upper body with a blanket. The others had already assumed their uncomfortable positions on the floor and the tense atmosphere was made nearly unbearable by not being able to see what was happening.  
  
Endless minutes passed before Michael said "Relax. They've gone ahead, didn't seem to take any notice of us. May have been nothing, but you were right not to take a chance, Maria."  
  
"For future reference and extra cover, I think whoever's driving should adopt whatever disguise we are currently using . . . What? What? Michael, it's no laughing matter."  
  
"Oh, it is, babe, it is. You . . . should . . . take a look . . ." Michael snorted helplessly, only laughing harder as she glared at him through raccoon eyes, threatening punishment to come when they stopped for a break. He noticed her eyes widen and her compressed lips suddenly relax into a tiny smile as she turned her attention back to the road. Then he suddenly sobered up as he realised no one else was laughing.  
  
Turning round he saw a quartet of silent, frightened people staring back at him and knew that they were on the verge of panic.  
  
"Listen, guys, it was a false alarm, no harm done. Maria spotted them in good time and we took action."  
  
He tried to encourage them, as he saw that Max was frozen with horror and the others weren't much better.  
  
***Damn, this leadership thing is a pain in the ass***  
  
***Go Michael! You can do it ***  
  
He heard her silent voice cheering him on and knew she was right. He took a deep breath and tried to sound convincing.  
  
"This kinda thing is gonna happen to us a lot from now on and we have to expect it, deal and move on. We can't let it scare us or we'll be dead. Anyway, I've got a few ideas on survival techniques and we'll talk as soon as we find a safe place to rest for a while. It'll be soon, I promise."  
  
He noticed Kyle's expression had relaxed into embarrassed agreement as he was speaking and they briefly shared an understanding look before Kyle turned away and gazed out of his window.  
  
"I made contingency plans for when I was going to split on my own, but everyone should try to come up with some ideas to think about later. We're all in this together, guys".  
  
***You sure are full of surprises, Spaceboy***  
  
***Some of them just for you, babe***  
  
***Oooh, now I really can't wait, Michael***  
  
***Gonna have to, Maria, just keep driving***  
  
He waited for the others to return to their seats and relax a little before he turned back to face the front. At least they hadn't lost it this time, but he didn't want to think too far ahead on that one. Oh, well, at least he wasn't the lone gunman (oops, bad choice of words there). Maria and Kyle had quickly grounded after their initial panic reactions and he recognised that they were the other realists in the group, besides himself.  
  
Max, Liz and Isobel were the weak links. Max because he was still so emotionally unstable from his recent ordeals and from the damage he'd done to Liz and their relationship, as well as by the whole alien king sh*it which, in spite of his earlier claims, he clearly hadn't entirely abandoned. He hadn't been prepared to run for his life because, despite everything, deep down he hadn't really believed that he'd ever have to. Michael worried about him the most.  
  
Liz was strong where her own interests were concerned. Michael believed that she was basically self-absorbed and obsessed with Max as alien royalty to the exclusion of everyone else. Maria, shocked and secretly disillusioned by her best friend, told him afterwards that Liz had suggested killing him so that Max could regain his powers. Michael wasn't surprised. He'd read her diary after all and had later come to realize he had told Liz the cold truth when he said it would tell anyone reading it more about her than the aliens. Michael wasn't particularly concerned about her except for his fear that her obsession with Max would somehow endanger the rest of them.  
  
Isobel was a different problem. She was in deep shock, in terror for her life and grieving for her marriage to Jesse. Michael hadn't missed the token protest the jerk made when Iz had told him to leave her and go make his fortune in Boston. He didn't know if she believed in Jesse's promise of a future together someday or not. All he knew was that the recent events had devastated her most of all. Michael promised himself that he would make sure his emotionally fragile pod-sister was safe and he guessed that Kyle had the same intention.  
  
Maria's flaky, girly surface protected the warm, intelligent, articulate depths that he loved to distraction. She tried to hide her emotional vulnerability with her sharp wit and in-your-face attitude but her fierce loyalty embraced the whole group whether they all appreciated it or not. Deep inside himself he now knew for sure he could depend on her. Whatever the future held, she would be strong for him and he for her. Always.  
  
Kyle, Michael was surprised to discover, had become a good friend to him as well as the girls in the group. Kyle still had major issues with Max, who was more enemy than friend and Michael didn't think that would ever really change much. Still, the Sheriff's humorous and practical son would be a good guy to have on his side and Michael suppressed a secret anxiety that there just might one day be sides to take.  
  
As for himself, Michael knew that his control over both his emotions and powers hadn't been good in the past, but he was rapidly improving all the time under pressure and his instincts for danger were sound. Considering all this, and combined with the other ideas he was incubating, he closed his eyes and gave himself up to some serious thought.  
  
TBC . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Maria swung the van into the furthest corner of the parking lot in front of a burger bar in a small town just off the interstate. It was 9.30 on a fine evening and she felt like she'd been driving forever.  
  
She didn't really mind; she was still full of nervous energy and driving calmed her down, distracting her from the repetitive thoughts swirling around her brain. Her mom was her main concern. How would she deal with the loss of her baby girl so suddenly and mysteriously? Of course, the Parkers and the Evanses, even the Sheriff if she let him, would help her get through it, but Maria's sadness sometimes threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
A warm hand covered hers, a strong arm wrapped round her shoulders and soft lips kissed her cheek as Michael's voice in her head reassured her that her mom would be fine, she wasn't alone and somehow they'd find a way to let her know they were safe.  
  
The others, including Michael, had dozed for hours as she drove endlessly through the afternoon and into the evening, always with one eye on the traffic looking out for suspicious vehicles. She'd had a jolt when she saw the black limo again just ahead of her in the early evening, and became momentarily light-headed with relief when it turned into the parking lot of a funeral home. The macabre connotations weren't lost on her and she'd giggled nervously, disturbing Michael who sent a sleepily irritable protest about being woken up. She returned soothing reassurance and she was left alone again with her own thoughts.  
  
Nobody stirred as she drove so she just carried on until her stomach started to growl and the roadside diners looked increasingly attractive.  
  
Making a decision after debating with herself over the merits of pizza and burgers, she chose to turn-off at a town whose name she forgot as soon as she'd read it. If the others didn't agree with her, it was just too bad. They should have woken up sooner.  
  
It was getting late, there was nobody about and the burger bar looked clean and quiet. The sun was setting behind a distant mountain when she'd switched off the engine and closed her eyes.  
  
Michael's brief kiss stirred desires other than for food and she quickly repressed them, but not before catching his immediate response to her thought and his reluctant agreement not to pursue it. ***Soon, Maria*** he promised and she felt the long suppressed passion in his thoughts heat up her blood.  
  
The rest of the group, except Max who remained heavily asleep on the back seat, had woken and were stretching and yawning. Nobody commented about the burger bar but placed their orders with sandy-haired, short-braided Liz who had been nominated to collect them along with Kyle now sporting black hair tied back, a neat mustache and a deep tan. Michael gave them some real money and they climbed out of the van.  
  
There were a couple of wooden picnic tables and benches on a patch of grass at the side of the building. Michael and Kyle dragged them together and they all sat down to eat. The evening air in the shallow, wooded valley was comfortably cool after a day in the hot van.  
  
They ate in silence again and after dumping the cartons, settled back to talk. Michael asked Liz to wake Max, but she said that he was so exhausted from the shock of recent events that she wouldn't let him be disturbed. She said she'd speak for both of them. Nobody commented aloud, but Kyle and Michael raised an eyebrow at each other over Liz's head and Isobel snorted to herself.  
  
Michael brought out a small, battered sketchpad and pen he'd retrieved from his bags in the van. He flipped it open to reveal a list he'd already written.  
  
"I always had a plan ready for when I was goin' to take off on my own." He glanced at Maria, who winked at him with a wry smile. "It's just basic common sense. I know Max should be here to discuss this, but if Liz is willing to speak for him, then we can't wait any longer to make plans. Here's what I think we need to do to take some precautions against being traced. Anybody have comments, feel free."  
  
"Point One. Trust no one. For me, that meant keep my mouth shut and my eyes open. For us, that means someone on lookout at all times, day and night wherever we are."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
" Point Two. Pool our cash, and spend it on agreed items only, unless there's an emergency. Emergencies don't include lip gloss, high-heeled shoes or little dresses on sale, ok, Blondie?"  
  
"Might it include certain items of lacy lingerie, if it gets really, really, cold, Spaceboy?***  
  
***Sorry, Maria, rules are rules - you may have to go commando. For the good of the group . . .***  
  
***Good God, Spaceboy, I can actually HEAR you leering . . .***  
  
***Later, babe***  
  
Aloud, Maria pouted, giggled and threw a mock punch at Michael's bicep. The others smiled perfunctorily and Michael continued.  
  
" Iz, you'll sometimes have to alter notes to high denominations. We can change them in busy tourist stores so we can spend smaller real ones without leaving a trail of counterfeit notes all over the Rockies for the Feds to track."  
  
Isobel assured him that he didn't need to worry about that as her work was so good it would be difficult to detect without expert knowledge. She said her notes could be in circulation for years before the authorities noticed.  
  
Michael nodded judiciously.  
  
"Good point, Iz, and I'm sure you're right, but at this stage, we need to avoid as many risks as possible, so we still gotta be careful where and when we spend them." He looked over at her unapologetically. She just shrugged.  
  
"On to my next point. Number Three - we need another set of wheels."  
  
He waited for comments, but none came. It worried him slightly that they were all so passive, but he guessed they were still in shock to varying degrees and just wanted to be told what to do for the present. He was relieved in a way as it made things easier for him.  
  
"See, if I'd gone alone I would have changed my bike for a car as soon as I could. Disguising ourselves and the van with our powers is a big advantage, but we are still a group of six teens in a van. That's what they'll be looking for. However, a second van, or car, would not only give us more space, but freedom to travel in different size groups. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves so we gotta split up soon. Oh, don't worry, we'll still be together, but we won't be six teens in a van. Understand?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You're right, Michael, but where will we get the money?"  
  
"We got two choices, work for it or steal a car somewhere. Working for it is too risky and too slow."  
  
"No, Michael, that's dishonest! I may be on the run, but I'm NOT a thief, I won't lower myself to do that."  
  
"Liz, chica, I'm sorry, but Michael's right, we may have to do things we don't like in order to survive. Nobody wants that, but we don't have any choice."  
  
"I'm with Guerin, we do what we have to do".  
  
"Me, too, Michael, I suppose. Where would we find work around here, anyway? It's still too close to home."  
  
"OK, that's four to two (I'm including Max with Liz, here) in favour of Grand Theft Auto. When do we make our move, Spaceboy?"  
  
"Cool your jets, Maria, there's no big rush tonight. Over the next couple days, we'll scope out a plan and go for it. Tonight we continue to go through my list of safety precautions. Going back to my earlier point, we need to plan our budget."  
  
***Spaceboy, I didn't know you'd heard of the concept. How come your phone was always being cut off for non-payment?***  
  
***Not always, Maria, just the once. I CAN learn from my mistakes, you know***  
  
***Sorry, Michael, I was just teasing***  
  
***I know, babe, you just hit a nerve, is all. I learnt to manage money when I lived with Hank. Well, what little he didn't booze and piss away. I just went a little crazy for a while when I got emancipated and bought the TV and the bike. I guess they'll be repo'd, though. Bet my credit rating's zero now, huh? Even if it's not the Feds after us, we can't use credit cards anyway. Which reminds me - we need to talk with Kyle as soon as we can***  
  
***Wait, what did you mean 'if' - never mind. Later. Over and out, Spaceboy***  
  
"Ok, everyone throw their cash on the table so we know what we've got to play with."  
  
The group dug around and pulled out wallets and loose change from various pockets.  
  
Kyle counted his cash and announced that he had $50 in notes and nearly $10 in change.  
  
Michael contributed $300 - savings that he'd taken with him during his original flight from Roswell - as well as change from various pockets amounting to another $12.  
  
Liz had nothing, explaining that she had left her purse when she ran from the school. She didn't know how much Max had on him.  
  
Isobel had no purse, either, but she did have a small roll of cash that Jesse had given her at the last moment. When she counted it there was $1000. This drew gasps from everyone around the table and a sudden feeling of faint optimism spread through the group.  
  
Maria surprised them all by reaching into the purse she had carried throughout their ordeal, then pushing a pretty flowered envelope into the growing pile of cash on the table while tears slid silently from her sad, green eyes. Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head while Liz held her hand until she composed herself. After a few moments she pulled herself together enough to whisper an explanation.  
  
"My mom gave me that before the ceremony - she said she'd been saving up for me to go to college and this was a special graduation present to spend on having fun in my last summer before I had to be a real grownup. I haven't had time to open it yet."  
  
She reached across and retrieved the envelope, gazing at it for a few moments before slowly sliding a fingernail beneath the flap. Inside she found some cash, which she handed to Michael without comment, and a letter that instantly became the focus of her complete attention.  
  
The others looked at her with sympathy as she hesitated, then put it back into her purse unread. She moved away from Michael and sat up, brushing a hand over her wet cheeks and smiling at everyone around the table.  
  
" 'k, how much have we got to party with?"  
  
Isobel reached over and gathered the cash together, nodding to Liz to help her with the count. A few moments later, she reported back.  
  
" Including $500 from Maria's mom, $55 in alien and normal notes I just remembered from this morning and not including anything Max may have, our grand total is $1,937 and small change."  
  
Nobody spoke right away, but there was a tangible sense of relief in the air. They wouldn't have to worry too much about money, at least, for a little while.  
  
Liz was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to steal a car now, we have enough to buy one."  
  
Three pairs of eyes looked sharply at her and three heads slowly shook in unison. Isobel just continued to gaze off into the distance, already back in her own world.  
  
Finally, Kyle sighed and spoke.  
  
"Liz, we don't know how long this cash will have to last, so we really can't afford to use any of it on a car. Stealing one is still top of the agenda."  
  
Liz stood up and stalked over to the van, climbed in and sat brooding in the front seat, careful not to disturb her alien king asleep in the back.  
  
Michael continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Isobel, change some of those bills to higher denominations for emergencies, say another $1000, but keep them separate so we don't spend them by accident. Remember we only use them in large stores in busy tourist towns or else in gas stations along the main highways to get more real change."  
  
"I suggest we all get a personal emergency stash of $50 each, accountable to the group at weekly budget meetings". He looked meaningfully at Maria and Isobel as he emphasised the last bit. Maria nodded solemnly back at him. He hid a private smile.  
  
"Who gets to be treasurer, any suggestions? I nominate Maria, she's got the only purse among us."  
  
"Ha de ha, Spaceboy. I don't mind, but why not you?  
  
Kyle backed her up. "Seriously, Guerin, you're the only one of us who seems to have any practical ideas about what to do in this mess, so you would be the logical choice to take care of the money. I'm with Maria on this. I vote for you, too."  
  
"Isobel?" She came out of her reverie with a start.  
  
"I really don't care, Michael, do whatever you like. I'm just too tired to give a damn about anything right now."  
  
"OK, then, continuing on to Point 4."  
  
"Which is, Guerin?"  
  
He paused. Nobody interrupted but the other three watched him with a new respect he'd never experienced before as they waited for his next words. He thought that he had never talked so much in his whole life and certainly nobody, except Maria, had ever listened so closely to what he had to say. It felt amazingly good.  
  
"Before I get to that, two of us should do a quick check of the area to make sure we don't have an audience and that Max is ok in the van."  
  
"Meanwhile, I'm goin' to take a leak in those bushes behind us."  
  
"Didn't need to know that, Michael" muttered Isobel, her nose wrinkled in distaste as she followed Kyle round the corner in front of the diner.  
  
Left alone, Maria saw Liz heading towards her across the grass and they exchanged sympathetic looks before Liz sat down and dropped her head in her hands, choking back a sob.  
  
Maria's soft heart went out to her best friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz? Apart from we're on the run, of course. I know it's a tough break for all of us, but we'll get through it together and see our families again one day. I just know we will. We have to be strong for each other. Come on, we haven't any ice cream, but it's good to share with your best friend, chica. I'm guessing its Max?"  
  
"Yes, Maria, it's Max. As usual. You know, I really and truly thought that all the problems between us were over. His son is safe, Tess is dead and the only thing wrong is that we are on the run from the FBI. That's even romantic in a twisted kind of way". Liz sniffed loudly and dabbed at her eyes with a paper napkin Maria handed to her.  
  
"Romantic? Well, I guess I sorta know what you mean, sweetie . . ."  
  
"It is, really, Maria, if you think about it. On the run from the FBI with a powerful, alien king for your lover and soul mate. It's like a movie plot, a romantic adventure with special effects . . . but I'm so scared, Maria. I'm not sure he really loves me after all. He says he does and, like, you know, we finally made love and it was everything I dreamed it would be . . ." Liz paused and her eyes turned soft for a moment as she relived the memories. Then they filled with tears and her voice broke. "But now I keep thinking, what if he's really just with me because he feels guilty about ruining my life? Because it's true, he HAS ruined my life and he DID sleep with Tess and . . . and . . .God, I haven't even got a choice any more, what am I going to do? We're all g- going to be k- killed . . ."  
  
"Wait, Liz, hold on, don't you think you're over reacting just a tiny bit here? We've only been on the run for 24 hours. I don't want to be brutal, but there are plenty of other things to worry about in this scenario, chica. Max does love you, you know you've got the whole soul mate thing going, the way he looks at you. He's just in shock. We all are and nobody is thinking clearly, well, except my Michael. God, I'm so proud. I've always had faith in him. Alien or not, he's a really special guy."  
  
***Was that a kiss you sent me, Spaceboy?***  
  
***Yeah, princess, as a matter of fact it was***  
  
***Where are you?***  
  
***I'm hiding in the bushes. DON'T look for me; you'll only give me away***  
  
***Michael, why . . . ?***  
  
***Can't you calm her down? God, I hate it when women cry***  
  
***She just needs to talk, needs to cry, she's coming out of shock, I think***  
  
Liz sat up and dried her eyes, which suddenly had a calculating look.  
  
"Yes, Michael's been surprisingly intelligent, brave and strong in all this. I'd never have believed it of him. I'm impressed. He's made Max look totally inadequate."  
  
"Liz, hey, Lizzie, my Spaceboy is all that and more, but don't be so hard on Max - like I said, he's just in shock. He'll sleep it off soon and be back to pissing us all off like the girlfriend we all know and love. Joking, chica, don't give me that death glare. Max is special to us all and he'll be back among the living soon, ok? Look, Isobel and Kyle are back from patrol and here comes Michael, too. Carry on, Spaceboy, you have the floor."  
  
"Thanks, Maria. Max still not with us, Iz?"  
  
"Still out cold. I put a blanket over him."  
  
"Ok, item 4. Camping, motels or carry on sleeping in the van. I suggest camping while the weather is still warm enough. It'll be cheaper and easier to hide. We need only buy a couple tents, two of us can take turns sleeping on guard in the van. If we buy the stuff in a tourist area we can use some of Iz's high denomination notes and be lost on the back roads before they remember us."  
  
He paused and then went on to put the case for the next option.  
  
"Motels. Not so cheap and more easily traced by the FBI, even if we can get another car and split up each night where we can. We should spend every other night driving, anyway, for at least the next couple weeks to make sure we get lost in America as fast as possible."  
  
He looked round at them all.  
  
"Third option is sleeping every night in the van, like we did last night. My opinion? Not a good choice. Too cramped, nobody gets enough sleep and we're exhausted all the time. Result? We get sloppy and eventually we get captured. We need to be alert at all times and this means that we need to get decent rest. What do you say?"  
  
"Camping gets my vote, Guerin, I like your way of thinking."  
  
"Spaceboy, I'll go with you because your arguments convinced me, but I really, really want motels. Can we do one once in a while, can we, huh? Just so I don't totally forget what civilisation is like when I've turned into a female Grizzly Adams."  
  
Once the general hysteria had subsided, the voting resumed.  
  
"I couldn't possibly camp without hot showers, comfortable beds and privacy. If you can provide those, Michael, I'll consider it. Until then, I vote for motels."  
  
"Surprise, Isobel. What about you and Max, Liz? Camp or motel?  
  
"We're with Isobel, so motel it is."  
  
"Well, it's a fifty-fifty split, so we'll just have to toss a coin. Maria, do the honors here, heads camp or tails motel?"  
  
"Don't bother, Maria, I'm voting for myself on this one and I say camping from tomorrow, but motel tonight. I think we deserve it for one night, don't you Michael?"  
  
Max spoke cheerfully as he rounded the corner of the building and approached the group, sitting down by Liz and holding her against him. Maria noticed the hopeful look that flashed across her face before she buried her head in his chest, but said nothing. Michael looked thoughtfully at his almost-brother and agreed that a motel for the night might not, after all, be such a bad idea.  
  
"We are lost in America tonight after all, and nobody seems to have followed us so far." said Max, revealing that he must have been listening to their conversation for some time before he joined them. "I asked the guy in the burger bar where we could find somewhere nearby and he advised us to keep driving on this road, take the second left and his sister who owns the Green Apple motel will be waiting for us. Reasonable rates, clean rooms and breakfast if we want it. I took the liberty of booking three rooms for our party of students on a summer road trip. Come on, guys, hot showers and soft beds await us."  
  
"More like cold showers for those of us rooming with Isobel Evans", Kyle mumbled to himself as he followed the others to their van.  
  
"It's 10.15 now, we should be ready to go by 8.30 tomorrow morning. We can mix in with the rush hour traffic, in case anyone is watching us. We all get to take a turn on watch tonight, except Maria -."  
  
"Hey, Michael, not fair, just because Maria's your girlfriend -."  
  
"Hey, Liz, Maria drove for seven hours straight and kept a lookout while the rest of us slept. She's done more than her share for tonight, so no whining about unfair, got it?"  
  
"Sorry, Maria, I shouldn't have said what I did, I should have thought of that myself."  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, it's forgotten. We've arrived, so let's check in and get to our rooms."  
  
"Before we all crash, though . . . Isobel, use your alien mojo and turn us all back into ourselves, will you."  
  
Isobel nodded tiredly at him.  
  
"Ok, Kyle, I'll do the rounds of the rooms last thing and change everyone back until morning."  
  
The Green Apple's hospitality was as good as promised and to Michael and Maria it offered all the delights of Paradise. They were together again and alone at last in a cheap motel room.  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4:  
  
Maria followed Michael into their room, commenting that it was light years away from their first time alone together in the Sultan's Hideaway and all the better for it. They shared a soft look, sharing memories of that long- ago night on the run to Marathon, Texas when something happened between them.  
  
They were still staring at each other a few moments later when Isobel knocked on the door and peered cautiously round it before entering.  
  
"Michael, you're on guard first, so I'll change you and Maria back now, ok."  
  
"Yeah, in a minute, Iz, but give me a second with Maria, can you? Go change Kyle before he has a hissy fit, then we'll be ready."  
  
Left alone again, he looked nervously at Maria and cleared his throat.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Michael?"  
  
"Nothing at all, princess, it's just that. . .that I'd like it if Iz changed you back to the blonde you were before you went brunette, if that's ok with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, Maria," he said hurriedly, " I love your hair, any color you choose is fine with me, I just wanted my Blondie back if only for this one night. . ."  
  
Her green eyes shone with love and happiness as she crossed the space between them and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Of course, Spaceboy, I'll be your Blondie for always if you want me to. Actually, I was bored with black anyway and was going to get Isobel to change it back after graduation."  
  
She beamed up at him as Isobel returned, muttering to herself over Kyle.  
  
"That guy is just a big kid, he's never serious even now when we're running for our lives."  
  
She waved her hand over Michael and his hair turned dark as the beard vanished and his shirt faded down to deep green.  
  
Turning to Maria, she noted the mischievous sparkle in the big, green eyes and was not surprised to be asked for a special request from the colour chart, as Maria put it.  
  
Isobel left and was soon followed by Michael heading out on first watch.  
  
Reluctant as she was to let him out of her arms, Maria was still pleased to have two hours to catch some sleep so she could appreciate her Spaceboy properly, rather than through a fog of exhaustion. She made a token appearance in the shower, singing softly to herself, before sliding blissfully into bed and oblivion.  
  
Outside in the chilly darkness, her own, powerful, alien lover prowled the shadows, alert for any danger that threatened those he had sworn to protect.  
  
Sometime later he nearly killed a harmless, Buddhist ex-football captain who had slipped out early for his turn on watch.  
  
There was a furious, though muted, exchange of views before peace was restored and a whispered conversation ensued.  
  
" Couldn't sleep, Valenti?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that, Guerin." He had felt sad and helpless, listening to Isobel sob quietly to herself, and was secretly hurt that she wouldn't let even him hold her as a friend to comfort her in her loneliness.  
  
"Good, 'cos I wanted to talk to you before the others. Have you had any thoughts about what happened back in Roswell?"  
  
"To be honest, I've tried to avoid thinking about it as much as I can. It's still too painful."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking a lot about it and something just feels wrong to me. I want to try out my theories on you and Maria before I share with the rest of us."  
  
"Yeah, they're still in shock, and don't need any more problems. Maria seems ok, though."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not too worried about her. She just needs some sleep."  
  
"So, what do you mean by 'it feels wrong'? It WAS wrong, the whole damn business. 'Wrong' doesn't do it justice, it was evil, man, just evil -."  
  
"Calm down, Valenti, that wasn't what I meant. Think about it, would the FBI really have killed us so publicly at a graduation ceremony in a high school gym? It's an insane idea! There are so many other ways they could have taken us out - drive-by shootings, kidnap us off the street, storm the Crashdown after hours, even wait for us to split up and go to college - much more discreet. There was no need to even kill us. We're much more valuable as lab specimens. Why choose that particular method, huh? Tell me that."  
  
" . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"At least say something, Valenti, even it's just to tell me I've lost it."  
  
"Tempting, but no, I think you're right, it was an insane idea, even for the FBI. Who do you think is really behind it?"  
  
"Khivar for one, I don't think that he would really give up as easily as he appeared to do. His Skins for another. Tess may not have killed them- she had made a deal with Khivar after all. Could have been another mind-warp. Still, I'm not totally convinced it was them, either. After all, where would Khivar have time to get all the Men in Black stuff organised? Just seems a bit too dramatic for a secret Government agency."  
  
"So, you don't think it's the Feds, then?"  
  
"Can't rule them out, just think there are other more likely suspects in the frame. All we can do is keep running for cover and hope we can shake our enemies, whoever they are."  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The soft snores coming from beneath the blankets made Michael Guerin's lips part in the special smile that only his Maria ever saw. Moving silently as a cat, he crossed to the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as possible.  
  
Most practical of the several powers he'd been practising secretly since his emancipation was one he'd seen Isobel use constantly on his apartment in the early days - and Tess had helped him with this as well - household chores the alien way. It saved him a fortune on cleaning products. His only problem had been remembering to do it when there were so many other distractions in his life.  
  
In fact, he had taken it a logical step further and often gave himself an alien "scrub-down" to save time when he had been trying to study and hold down two jobs at once. He rather enjoyed the fizzy tingle on his skin and he considered it more thorough and hygienic than the human method, anyway. Maria hadn't noticed and he suspected that she wouldn't really approve if she knew. Her bath time ritual was her own private oasis and, indeed, he loved it too whenever she had let him join her.  
  
He removed his clothes and gave them the once-over with his powers, ready for the morning, and did the same for Maria's flimsy lingerie dripping from the shower rail. Touching the lacy things, he grew hot and thoughts of his Maria waiting naked for him on the other side of the door began to torment him, so that he found it hard to concentrate on his own alien routine.  
  
Finally ready, he hesitated before he turned the handle on the bathroom door. Another moment and he would be lost again in the arms of his one true love, finding his home as their hearts, souls and bodies merged into blazing ecstasy.  
  
His thoughts reached out to hers in their strange new connection, only to find her dreaming mind drifting in blissful memories of him holding her, loving her, making her scream out his name in joy and fulfilment.  
  
Michael found himself in bed beside Maria: skin sliding over satin skin, lips kissing, sucking, licking, leaving scorching trails of fire and ice, teeth grazing, biting, hands stroking, exploring, probing, steel plunging in fire to ignite secret infernos in hidden hollows, pounding mercilessly into each other until white hot suns exploded in vast galaxies, falling into the velvet darkness of deep space, melded minds finding endless love, floating together into the distant stars until sleep claimed them both.  
  
In another room, Liz was lying in bed beside Max, staring bleakly into the darkness. She had emerged from the shower trembling with anticipation, ready to make love again with her soul mate, her addiction to him sparkling through her veins like a drug.  
  
He was asleep on the bed, still half dressed and curled up into a ball. She lay down with him and gently touched his shoulder, calling his name softly. He turned towards her in his sleep, instinctively opening himself to her embrace. Liz had sighed in disappointment, but resigned herself to just being with him until it was his turn for guard duty.  
  
She awoke to his hot mouth sucking hard on her right nipple, as one of his hands grasped and kneaded her left breast and the other roughly explored the wet heat between her thighs. Her own hand slid down to find his hard c*ock throbbing against her thigh, demanding entry to her electrified core. Surprised at the difference in his approach compared to the first time he had made love to her, she nonetheless willingly spread her legs, encouraging him to move into position above her. As he met her eyes he murmured her name in wonder and, regaining control of himself, began to push himself slowly and carefully into her. As she began to meet his thrusts, he suddenly stopped, withdrew and rolled them over until she was on top. As he slid into her once more, Liz suddenly felt the freedom this new position gave her and she rode him frantically, shouting his name, seeing images of stars and planets. Then blue eyes in a hated face stared down at her in exultant pleasure as Max's memories flashed through her mind. He grasped her slim hips, surged with brutal intensity deep inside her and found his own release. Blind with savage satisfaction he cried out "Tess, oh, God, Tess!" before pulling Liz down against him and falling back into sleep.  
  
Dazed and bewildered, Liz waited to feel the familiar pain of her heart shattering once again. Instead, a cold rage began to form and she rolled off of him to lie staring into the darkness beside him.  
  
Later, his watch began to beep from the nightstand and he stirred again, sitting up and moving carefully away to take his turn on guard. She breathed deeply and pretended to be asleep, hoping he would leave her undisturbed for the next few hours. Her mind and body seemed to be frozen into numbness again and she barely registered his gentle kiss on her lips before he left quietly.  
  
Time passed and Max was due to hand over to Liz, but he never returned and she dimly realized that he must have taken double duty so she could sleep on. How could he be so sweet and thoughtful and yet call Tess's name instead of hers? She had been right when she told Maria that Max was only with her out of guilt. There was no other explanation.  
  
She suddenly needed to talk to Maria and sat up, intending to get dressed and go find her. Liz needed her best friend right now, no matter if Michael objected or not.  
  
Standing, reaching for her clothes, her gaze fell on Max's pillow and she gasped in shock. A single white rose bloomed there, a gift he must have created for her when he left their bed.  
  
Biting her lip to stop the threatened tears, she finished dressing and headed out to find Maria.  
  
Peering through the widow of the van, Max saw her leave their room, but he was in the grip of his own paranoia and merely resumed his suspicious watch on the movements of any early rising inhabitants of the small community who might display interest in guests at the Green Apple Motel.  
  
Early morning light spilled through a chink in the curtains as Maria, held close in a sleeping Michael's arms, found that even the familiar irritation of lying on the wet patch while she waited for him to wake up and dry it out for her (one of their own private rituals) didn't diminish her feeling of total satisfaction. Spaceboy was back in her bed and their private world was back in balance again. Talking could wait, if they even still needed to talk after all that had gone on between them in the night. She looked up into his dark brown gaze and saw that he was now as open to her in every way as she was to him.  
  
***Maria, everything's ok between us now, isn't it? I mean . . . you know I love you and I know you love me, right?***  
  
Hmm, well maybe there were still a few words that needed to be said after all . . .  
  
***Always, Michael. I'll never leave you again. You're stuck with me forever, now, Spaceboy***  
  
***Thank God for that, princess. Now, we have a little time left before breakfast, so got any ideas on how to kill the boredom?***  
  
***Are you saying sleeping with me is boring, Michael?***  
  
***No way, come back over here and I'll prove it again***  
  
***Oh, Michael, just one thing before I do . . .***  
  
***What?***  
  
***The wet patch . . .?***  
  
***Oh, God, now I know we really are back together!***  
  
Only Maria's ecstatically contorted face showed above the sheets as her alien boyfriend's talented tongue between her thighs made her moan aloud in pleasure, and she didn't hear the door open as Liz Parker walked in without knocking. Standing at the side of the bed, Liz narrowed tragic brown eyes on her oblivious best friend, coughing loudly several times to gain her attention.  
  
Suddenly aware that they had company, Maria opened startled eyes as a tousled Michael Guerin erupted from the blankets and leapt out of bed. Unembarrassed by his nudity (although Liz's eyes widened and she didn't look away, noted Maria, smugly) he reached for his jeans.  
  
"Liz, trouble on your watch? Tell me quick. Stay here with Maria, I'll go get the others . . ."  
  
"No, Michael, it's nothing like that. Max took over my watch and I just need to speak to Maria about something . . ."  
  
She quailed under his incredulous glare, backing off a step or two as he cursed aloud, then shooed her briskly out of the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"Save it, Parker," he growled before it slammed shut in her face, "Maria's busy."  
  
TBC . . . 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter six:  
  
"Gotta get off the Interstate today and start heading northwest into the mountains . . . ," he lowered his voice ". . .but first we steal us a car."  
  
Kyle looked up from the road map spread out over the remains of his enormous breakfast and grinned round at his friends, back in their now familiar disguises, scattered at the other tables in the Green Apple's tiny, spotless restaurant. Michael and Maria were the only ones sitting close together and looking happy to be there. Liz shared a table with Isobel, one angrily tearing a napkin to shreds and the other eating breakfast in another world.  
  
Max, newly blond and spiky, sat at the last table eating mechanically, unable to tear his anguished gaze from the cold face of his soul mate. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but she had ignored him from the moment he'd come off guard duty and found her in the restaurant, sandy haired again and ordering juice and pancakes for one.  
  
At Kyle's announcement, they all looked up and hissed at him to be quiet. Their hostess, the burger guy's friendly sister, had bustled in and out all through breakfast, chattering merrily with Kyle and Maria, smiling in a motherly way at them all as she refilled their cups and glasses. She would be back at any moment, so Kyle's comment was too close to revealing their plans in front of an outsider, let alone the risk attached to his last remark.  
  
Kyle shrugged, unrepentant. "We gotta move on, guys, time to hit the road."  
  
They all stood up and Michael, dipping his hand into his inside pocket for his wallet, went to find the office and check out. The others straggled over to the van.  
  
Liz grabbed Maria's hand and they climbed aboard first, heading for the back seat then glaring at Max, Liz in distain and Maria on the general principal that if Liz was hurting again it must be Max's fault.  
  
He slunk into the single seat in the middle and instantly fell fast asleep.  
  
Isobel settled into the seat across from him and gave him a concerned look as Kyle occupied the navigator's seat once again.  
  
When Michael arrived a few minutes later, he surveyed the faces and shook his head at them.  
  
"Not good enough, people," he said "if we're gonna steal a car, we all have to be alert and concentrating- we don't want the cops after us as well. Liz, wake Max up to join us, nobody sleeps through this one."  
  
Liz leaned forward and poked Max in the shoulder. He didn't react. She shook him hard, but got the same result.  
  
Michael, enigmatically watching this, reached over the back of the seat and slapped him sharply across both cheeks, frowning when he barely stirred. He wasn't out to hurt Max, but Liz still flinched and Isobel bit back an involuntarily protest. Michael sighed.  
  
"He's in trauma, can't face his problems so he's retreated from them the only way he can. We'll just have to let him sleep until we've got time to help him. Somebody strap him in and keep an eye out for him. Liz, that'll be your job."  
  
Liz looked as if she would like to refuse, but then she nodded and looked at Max with more warmth than she had all morning as she snapped the seatbelt in place around him.  
  
Isobel regarded her brother with faint envy and wondered if retreating into deep sleep would be a solution to her own problems.  
  
Michael fired the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot into the stream of traffic heading for the morning rush hour on the Interstate.  
  
Kyle voiced the first vital question of the day.  
  
"Ok, guys first of all, any suggestions on what type of wheels we need?"  
  
"Winnebago? We may need a bed for Max if he's gonna sleep much longer."  
  
"That's cruel, Maria, Max can't help it if he's sick!"  
  
"Sorry, Isobel, only half-joking, though. I really think some kind of car and trailer combo or RV would be best, if we must go camping. Lots of tourists do it, this is a major area for hiking and camping trails."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Maria. If we can get one of those, it might go someway towards bearable if we really have to camp."  
  
"We really do, Isobel. Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but the drawback is how far into the backwoods can we risk it before it gets stuck in the mud on the dirt roads? We'd be forced to stay in RV campsites. Expensive. Public. When we said camp we meant, like, really camp. In tents. In the mountains. No, what we need is some kind of off-road wilderness 4WD, like a Chevy Suburban or an SUV."  
  
"Valenti's right. This is our only option for now and it will likely have to do for us for the rest of the summer, so we have to be prepared. First of all we've got to find somewhere to hide away and plan properly for the long term. This is just the emergency stage."  
  
Michael spared a glance from the road to look at Kyle seriously.  
  
"You're the expert on cars, Valenti, so you're our man."  
  
"You know, I don't recall Buddha has any advice to cover this situation."  
  
"Too bad, Kyle, you gotta wing it, then".  
  
"Thanks for the support, DeLuca."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Next question. How are we gonna steal a Chevy from a dealer in broad daylight? Or even at night come to that."  
  
"Answer is, Valenti, you're not. You are gonna rent one in the next city we come to."  
  
"What, but you just said.."  
  
"Michael means for us to steal one, it's just that if we steal a rental we get more time to make our getaway".  
  
***Nice thinking, Spaceboy***  
  
***Thanks, Blondie, you can show me your appreciation later on***  
  
***If we ever get privacy again . . .(sigh) . . . Last night was Heaven . . .***  
  
***It will be again, Maria***  
  
"Pull over at the next rest station, Guerin, you can't concentrate seriously when you're driving."  
  
A few minutes later, they parked and Liz went over to the vending machines.  
  
"What's the plan, man?"  
  
"We make the deal over the phone and arrange to pick it up just before they close. You stroll in, show the fake ID, pay the rental fee -oh, f*uck! Will they take cash? Will it look suspicious if we don't use a credit card? Who uses cash for major stuff? F*uck it, I thought I had a plan. Any ideas? Or will we have to just grab something off the street after all?"  
  
"It still is a good plan, Guerin, don't throw it out yet."  
  
"Here's Lizzie with the drinks. Thanks, chica. Ok, gang, we need ideas on how we can pay cash as a deposit without looking suspicious."  
  
Everyone reached for a can of cherry coke, two aliens added Tabasco, and they all thought hard.  
  
"DeLuca, you're too quiet, you aren't hatching some twisted plan in that flaky brain of yours?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah, actually Kyle, I am. Isobel."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isobel puts on her blonde supermodel act and does a "maiden in distress" routine on the guy (it probably has to be a guy) at the rental place. Let me think, she's in town staying with her mom, no, wait, her school friend, lost her wallet with her credit cards somewhere. She needs a car, a Chevy- whatever-you-said, Kyle, for a couple days to explore the area while her friend's at work. Her friend has loaned her some cash, but the card situation is complicating her life. Will he take payment in cash? Pretty please? It doesn't have to make too much sense if Isobel undoes enough buttons, thrusts her bust at him and promises to let him take her out to dinner when she returns from her little trip." She giggled. "Damn, I'm so brilliant, I dazzle myself, sometimes."  
  
There was complete silence for a while until Kyle slowly began to applaud. Michael beckoned her over to him in the driver's seat and kissed her slowly and thoroughly while they all watched, stunned.  
  
***I. Am. Awed. Maria, you are a goddess***  
  
***You are a god, yourself. My own, personal sex god. Oh, we're an unbeatable team, Michael***  
  
***We'll perform miracles together later, babe***  
  
***I'll keep you to that, Spaceboy***  
  
Isobel was bright red, torn between fury and laughter. Then she gave in to laughter, suddenly close to hysteria along with the others, while Max quietly slept on through it all.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kyle checked the map and then they drove on, crossing from New Mexico to Colorado and heading for Pueblo, where the fugitives intended to commit their first major crime in order to survive - Maria's Grand Theft: Auto.  
  
TBC . . . 


	6. Chapter 6A

Chapter 6A:  
  
Another dreary stretch of the interstate brought them to the exit for their destination. Spelling each other more frequently at driving this time, they hadn't stopped for long again until now.  
  
Liz and, understandably, Isobel had had uncomfortable thoughts on what they were about to do, Liz from a moral standpoint and Isobel because the success of the plan rested entirely on her. Max slept on, but the other three were looking forward to the action. As they drove, Kyle and Michael had discussed the camping requirements, with Maria enthusiastically contributing comments and suggestions.  
  
Kyle was the most experienced member of the group in this respect, having gone camping and fishing frequently with the Sheriff as he grew up, so he was the one to draw up the list of vital equipment they needed.  
  
Two family size all weather tents were a necessity, but Kyle knew they had to buy the best they could afford for extreme environments as well as providing some level of comfort for the girls.  
  
He added two double and two single size soft insulation pads and six expedition sleeping bags to the list, as well as lanterns, flashlights, cooking equipment and more blankets.  
  
Tools including an axe, saw and hunting knives were necessities, even with alien powers available.  
  
Maria's half-joking comment that she hoped all this stuff came with user manuals resulted in an air-blown kiss from Kyle, earning the glare he expected from Michael, and survival books being added to the list.  
  
Warm clothing, hats and sun protection completed the list and when he finished they were astounded by the estimated cost. Michael had to re- think his plans for using alien cash sparingly. They'd just have to risk it, after all.  
  
Stopping at the first supermarket they found, Liz and Isobel went to pick up more food supplies, enough for the next couple of days. They had agreed that they would be driving all night to put as many miles as they could between them and Pueblo, although if things worked out with the second car, there should be no more real need for that after a few days. Kyle went to find a local street map and a payphone to check out the rental places that hired out off- road vehicles and also to discover what ID would be needed. He came back to the van with three circles on the map.  
  
Once settled in again, this time with food and drink shared out among them, Liz and Maria tried to get Max to wake up, with some success. He had eventually responded to Liz's gentle voice urging him to drink some warm Tabasco-laced milk and had struggled into semi-consciousness for a while. He drained two cups and ate several cookies that Maria dipped in the milk and fed him in bite-size pieces, before suddenly falling asleep again. The girls were distressed to see him so helpless and Michael promised them that as soon as they were somewhere safe, he would be their number one priority. The best thing they could do for him now was carry out their plan.  
  
Liz kept a sharp eye on the frequent comings and goings of the other customers while the detailed planning took place.  
  
They decided to try the same modus operandi on all three places in turn and see if they had any luck.  
  
The van would stay out of sight in a nearby street. Kyle, in the sweat pants and exercise vest fortuitously bought for comfort the previous morning, would jog slowly past making no effort to hide, just casually looking at the cars and the set up, trying to catch a glimpse of the office staff and, if he got a chance, start up a conversation with any employees around the place.  
  
If he approved, Maria would drive to some big store downtown where Isobel would use the facilities to change into her supermodel persona. Meanwhile, until he had the opportunity to make fakes for everyone, Michael would have to change Maria's ID and driver's licence to fit Isobel.  
  
Sometime during the afternoon, Isobel would walk into the rental office and con her way into possession of an expensive off-road vehicle to drive into the foothills of the Rocky Mountains and disappear someplace without hot showers, comfortable beds or privacy that she just knew she was going to hate.  
  
Isobel drove the big Chevy Suburban out of the city, heading for a rendezvous with her gang at the first rest area they saw westbound out of Pueblo towards Canon City. She smiled to herself, on a high from the success of her mission and pleased to be out of the hot, cramped van and away from her grief and fear for a while. She could feel it in the back of her mind waiting to rise up and engulf her again, but she kept her thoughts firmly on her triumph over the last few hours and held it at bay.  
  
She knew the others were back in the city buying tents and camping gear for the mountains.  
  
Michael and Kyle had decided that they would spread their purchases over several stores along their route to minimise the risk of being memorably big spenders. They thought the major stuff could be bought in the big specialist stores as they had a high tourist turnover all year round for summer camping and winter sports. Maria and Liz waited with Max in the van while the guys went into the first store.  
  
Half an hour later, the guys returned carrying between them a large box and several large bags, which they loaded with some difficulty into the van.  
  
They now had one tent, three sleeping bags and double and single insulation pads.  
  
At the next store they repeated their purchases, adding some of the smaller items from their list, such as flashlights and batteries.  
  
By this time there was no room left in the van, and Michael decided that it was time to go find Isobel.  
  
They arrived at the rendezvous and eventually found the Chevy taking up two spaces in the busy parking lot, but no Isobel inside. They found a space nearby as Liz and Kyle began to panic. Maria figured she was in the restroom and wanted to go look for her but Michael stopped her, saying it wasn't safe for her to go alone in case there really was something wrong. All they could do was wait until she appeared. Maria argued a little, but her heart wasn't in it. She knew he was right.  
  
Isobel strolled across to the van from the coffee shop where she had been passing the time and dismissed Michael's annoyance with a pout and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It would have seemed strange if I'd just sat in the car for two hours gazing at nothing. As it was I could keep watch for you from a discreet vantage point and have coffee and cake while I waited. I can occasionally think for myself, Michael."  
  
"Well, it's about damn time, Isobel."  
  
"Guys, guys, cool it, let's just unpack the stuff and divide it up between the van and the Chevy, shall we?"  
  
"I saved a space for you so we could transfer stuff to the Chevy without being too noticeable. Drive over there and I'll make room."  
  
"Ok, but then can we go have coffee and cake, too?"  
  
"I don't see why not, Maria, we deserve a little celebration for our first successful heist this afternoon. I fixed the security cameras and the hot chocolate is heaven."  
  
"Look out, world, the Scooby Gang are on their way."  
  
"They solved mysteries, Maria, they didn't commit serious crimes."  
  
"We may have to do both before we're safe, Liz."  
  
"What do you mean, Kyle? We have to solve mysteries?"  
  
Kyle noticed Michael's warning glare and back-pedalled fast.  
  
"Just a feeble joke, Liz, no need to get anxious. How's Max? Is it safe to leave him in the van for a while?"  
  
Liz was instantly diverted. "No, I don't think we should leave him alone, Kyle. What if he wakes up and there's nobody around? I'll stay with him and you can all go to the coffee shop, I really don't mind." Her attitude had changed from the morning, her love and concern for him overrode her earlier anger and all she wanted was her Max, strong and well, back in his rightful place leading them all again. She helped the others move half of the boxes and bags outside, then curled up on the floor beside him and rested her head against his knee, closing her eyes and wishing they were back in Roswell before Tess arrived and the long fight against their enemies began.  
  
TBC . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
Heading west towards Canon City, with the prospect of an all-night drive facing them, there were contrasting moods in the two vehicles.  
  
Earlier, the four in the coffeeshop had discreetly conferred and agreed that there were three immediate priorities: disguise the Chevy and change the van again; continue their low-key shopping spree for equipment; and move on as fast as they could.  
  
It was still early evening, too light and public to act on the first of these. They would have to wait until dark and find somewhere quiet to do it.  
  
Shopping was on hold until the next day, when they could devote more time to various specialist shops in the next city and work their way through Kyle's list. They would plan that in more detail over breakfast.  
  
Finally, they agreed it made sense to go direct to Canon City, keeping each other in sight and stopping once an hour at rest stations to change drivers and move on without any lengthy pauses.  
  
Isobel had insisted that Max be transferred to the air-conditioned comfort of the Chevy and Liz had insisted on going with him. Michael was concerned at leaving them alone with an unpredictable Max, and suggested Kyle go too but Isobel was confident that she could handle any problems that might occur. Michael still had doubts, but didn't push it. He figured that changing drivers frequently at rest stops to stay alert would enable him to keep an eye on the situation and he'd volunteer Kyle as human sacrifice if necessary.  
  
He was aware, through their connection, that Maria didn't think Liz and Isobel were a good combination for any length of time. In Maria's opinion, and Michael feared she was right, anxiety about Max could become Isobel's consolation because it was a distraction from her anguish over Jesse. She said rivalry over Max would eventually come to a head as both Liz and Isobel were possessive about him. Michael hoped to God she was wrong, because he just couldn't deal with emotional sh*it on top of the practical problems he was struggling with right now.  
  
Cruising along in the unaccustomed comfort of the Chevy, Isobel and Liz were united in worry about Max, but the two girls had never been really close or comfortable as friends and now, effectively left alone together, they had nothing to say to each other. All topics of conversation were barred to them - because recalling the fear and horror of Graduation night would release their demons, discussion about Max was too dangerous a subject and small talk was pointless. So Isobel drove onwards, keeping a few cars between the Chevy and the van, but careful to remain within sight of it. Liz stared out of the window or at Max.  
  
Michael was relieved they were gone. Forced by circumstances to grow up a loner, the time spent in close proximity to the others in the cramped van had been winding his nerves up to screaming-point and testing his hard won self-control to the limits. He could feel the tension drain out of him as he lounged on the back seat of the van, stretching his long legs out in front of him between the seats and relaxing into a rare light-hearted mood. Maria, sensing her boyfriend's need for space, had merely kissed him affectionately and settled down in the front seat to exchange desultory remarks and insults with Kyle. The three were developing an easy-going understanding that was a comfort to them all.  
  
Michael picked up a survival manual from their last shopping foray and, with his sketchpad on the seat beside him for making notes, called on a useful human skill - speed-reading, another of his private secrets shared with no one. Although he never admitted it to anyone (if Maria saw it in flashes, she was tactful enough not to mention it) books had been his escape from the pain of his life with Hank and the public library in Roswell had been a refuge when there was nowhere else to hide. For years he had used his fledgling powers to slip inside, hunched up in a chair with a flashlight and a book to pass many nights lost in other worlds when he couldn't sleep on Max's floor.  
  
He realized that he had to be as well prepared as possible for the dangerous months ahead and so, interrupted only once by a spell of driving, he absorbed the information in the manual as fast as he could.  
  
Sometime later, he broke out of his concentration and found Maria had moved back to the middle seat and was also reading. In her case, it was some handouts on Colorado state parks she had picked up in the coffeeshop at their first stop out of Pueblo.  
  
They were causing her to frown and bite her lip. He found this so cute that he gave into the pleasure of watching her until her voice cut sharply through his thoughts.  
  
"Earth to Spaceboy, drool time is over for now. Kyle, you pay attention, too. I've got an idea."  
  
"Go on, then, princess, let's hear it."  
  
"Yeah, DeLuca, share. It always scares me when you go quiet."  
  
"Scare too easily, Valenti, grow a backbone."  
  
"Pot and kettle, Guerin, she's got you whipped. It's a tragic sight to see, man."  
  
"Uh-oh, she heard that. You're a marked man, Valenti."  
  
"Ok, guys, I'll ignore that, just this one time only, because I'm serious. I do have an idea."  
  
Maria eyed them both severely and they hurriedly tried to school their expressions into something approaching seriousness, but it was too difficult and all three burst out laughing.  
  
Kyle, heading the van into a spectacular green and gold mountain sunset, laughing with his friends as if they had no care in the world when they were in reality running for their lives, suddenly felt memories he'd left behind in Roswell flash across his mind in a searing montage, all too fleeting for him to catch except for a few burning images which lingered to torment him.  
  
The hate and resentment he'd felt against the alien quartet for his dad's humiliation when he was fired as Sheriff.  
  
Tess, killing Alex and fleeing into space with the baby.  
  
Her sudden re-appearance and violent death - reviving all the good memories as well as the bad ones, adding guilt at secretly still missing her to the hate for all the pain she'd caused.  
  
Isobel. His unrequited feelings for her still undiminished even after he'd reconciled himself to her marriage.  
  
His last hug from his dad, knowing it would be years before they met again, if they ever could.  
  
The final image was Tess again, blue eyes gazing down at him in exultant pleasure as she rode with him into the most incredible release he had ever known.  
  
The images swirled and mingled in his mind. He suddenly found the pain was physical and unbearable after all. He stared in horror into the green sunset light as the world started to shudder and shake around him and he fell into darkness.  
  
In the Chevy, nothing had changed for hours except that Liz was again staring out of the window while Isobel drove. They had shared some coffee and cookies earlier, but more for something to do than because they were hungry. Both of them looked forward to the hourly changeovers as a break from the monotony.  
  
Max suddenly cried out behind them and so, checking this out in the rear view mirror, Isobel missed seeing the van pull off the road and jolt to a stop just short of a high white wall set some distance back from the highway.  
  
Liz, seeing only Max glowing green in the dusk behind her, freaked and screamed at Isobel to get Michael, drive faster, find a rest station, do SOMETHING. Isobel complied; gripping the wheel until her knuckles grew white, she moved over into the fast lane and accelerated to the speed limit.  
  
Liz was struggling to reach Max and Isobel had to hit her sharply to gain her abstracted notice.  
  
" Liz, DON'T touch him, LIZ! DON'T! Listen to me! It's his forcefield and you'll get hurt if you touch it. Leave him alone"  
  
"Isobel. . . Isobel, what's happening?"  
  
"I don't know, Liz. Here's a rest station now. Just going to pull over into the corner and wait for the others. They must have seen us overtake and they'll be along in a minute."  
  
They both looked fearfully over at Max, still glowing, though growing fainter and intermittent, like a light bulb flickering, warning of a power cut.  
  
Max suddenly opened his eyes, sat up, smiled lovingly at Liz and said "Tess, you're back, I missed you so much."  
  
TBC . . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Night Advances  
  
Michael didn't notice that Kyle suddenly stopped laughing and slowed the van right down, until the jolting and juddering as it pulled off the road nearly threw him across the seat. His instinctive response to danger allowed him to recover his balance and dive for the driver's seat, with the intention of grabbing the wheel and turning it so they wouldn't hit the wall ahead of them.  
  
He found Kyle enveloped in a green haze and the van slowly rolling to a halt a few inches short of the wall.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Kyle, he pulled Maria out of her seat, used his powers to open the nearest door and pushed her towards it.  
  
***Maria, get the hell away from the van. I don't know what the f*ck's goin' on with Valenti, so stay outside and keep your distance. Wait for the others***  
  
*** No. I'm not leaving you***  
  
***I want you safe, so go. NOW***  
  
***If you stay, I stay, Michael. I'm safest with you, so don't even think about arguing. Kyle wouldn't hurt us, anyway. Is he OK? What happened? Why did he pull over?***  
  
***Let me check him out before we do anything else, Maria. At least he's stopped glowing. Man, that was scary for a minute, back there, thought we were gonna crash into the wall***  
  
***What do you mean, "glowing"? Kyle was glowing? Look, he's starting to come round. Out of the way, Michael, let me get to him***  
  
She moved him aside and climbed over the back of the passenger seat. Kyle was blinking in a dazed way and turned to look at her as she gently took his face in her hands to inspect him for damage. He appeared to be unhurt, though tired, and he made an effort to pull himself together under her concerned gaze. Michael, now crouched behind them, gripped his friend's shoulder briefly in reassurance.  
  
"Let Maria check you over, Valenti, you musta had some kind of blackout there for a while. How do you feel?"  
  
Kyle thought about it. His head hurt real bad and he still ached all over from remembered pain. He guessed that he'd had some kind of delayed shock reaction with his life passing before his eyes. Or was that when you were drowning? He couldn't remember.  
  
"Uh, I don't feel so good, I guess. Maybe I got dazzled by the sunset, or something. I remember the light was green and . . . pain . . . and then, nothing. Is the van ok?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. It's you we're worried about, Kyle. Are you up to moving to the back of the van? You should lie down for a while. Get some rest. Michael will drive. I'll stay in back with you."  
  
He didn't argue, just opened the door and got very slowly and stiffly out onto the ground, where he stood for a moment to breathe deeply.  
  
Maria and Michael came round the outside of the van to join him, Maria sounding puzzled and a little worried as she suddenly remembered the rest of the group in the Chevy.  
  
"Michael - the others, they should have been here by now. They must have seen us pull off the road, they'd know something was wrong. Why aren't they here? Why didn't they stop?"  
  
"Maria, they'll be waiting for us at the next rest station, thinking we've got some engine problem or something. We're only a few minutes behind them, don't panic".  
  
"Guess I'll get back in the van so we can get movin' again, Guerin. Shouldn't keep Liz and Isobel waiting too long or they'll start to really worry."  
  
"I'll just get one of the new pillows to make you comfortable on the back seat, Kyle, it won't take a moment."  
  
"Thanks, Maria, but I don't want to make any fuss. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine when I've had some rest."  
  
"One pillow isn't making a fuss, Kyle. Get in the van and I'll be with you in a second."  
  
He was glad to obey her, as his head continued to ache and sleep was all he wanted right then.  
  
Moments later, the van was moving again with Michael driving and Maria sitting sideways with her legs across the middle seat, so she could check on Kyle and still see Michael as he drove.  
  
***What exactly happened back there, Spaceboy? I could feel you panic, try to push me out of the van (which, by the way, we will be discussing later) and then suddenly you were fine, barely worried at all. Did you say Kyle glowed? Why aren't you worried?***  
  
***Because, princess, you know what? I think it's his alien mojo starting to kick in. Valenti, an alien, better yet . . . a glowing green alien? Oh, man, I can't wait to break the news to him when he wakes up***  
  
***Michael, that's a good thing for Kyle, right? I mean, the more powers we have as a group the better we can protect ourselves and survive. He won't have to be like Liz and go through it all alone, he'll have all of you to help him***  
  
***All of us to help him including you, Maria, don't exclude yourself just because you're the only full human now. Human, alien, whatever, you're as vital to the group as anyone else, princess, and a you've made a damn sight more useful contributions than some people I could name. Ok, ok, I won't go there, you'll only get mad at me***  
  
***Thank you for making me feel better, Michael. I guess I was letting myself get a little bit jealous about everyone having secret powers apart from me . . . Oh, but I wish we could have some time alone together, Spaceboy, I really need you to put your arms around me and hold me tight***  
  
***First chance we get I'll be all over you like a rash, princess. Meantime, if this new mind thing isn't a secret power, what is?***  
  
***Oooh, yes, Michael, I never thought of that***  
  
***Maria, I want this to be our secret, just for us. I don't want to share it with anyone else, is that ok with you?***  
  
***Yes, I want it to just be our own special thing, too, Spaceboy. It's such an incredibly romantic secret to have***  
  
***Guess maybe I can be romantic after all, Blondie. Just let that be our little secret, too, ok? Here's the rest station coming up. Wanna bet on whether or not Isobel has killed Liz yet? Winner gets oral sex when we stop for breakfast***  
  
***That's the kind of bet I like, Spaceboy - everyone wins! I bet it's the other way round, though, and Liz has killed Isobel***  
  
He turned the van into the parking lot, noting that it was fairly full in the brightly lit area, but the remoter parts were dark and empty except for one now familiar vehicle. Isobel must have shot the lights out.  
  
"There they are, over in the corner. Better brace ourselves for the fall- out."  
  
As he spoke, Michael drew the van up beside the Chevy. Before he had switched off the engine the Chevy's door opened, Liz emerged and stalked purposefully over to the van.  
  
***Still too soon to call, princess. She could be fresh from her kill or walking wounded . . . ***  
  
Liz climbed in the side door and sat next to Maria, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell kept you, Michael? Oh, don't even bother to tell me, I'm not interested. I'm riding with Maria from now on. You and Isobel can deal with His Royal Majesty the Former F*ucking King of Antar."  
  
"Lizzie, chica, something's happened with Max. What's wrong now?"  
  
"Yes, something's happened with Max. Ask Isobel; she'll tell you. I have finally, FINALLY had enough. Max Evans and I are over for good."  
  
***I think we should just call it a draw, princess, don't you? We'll maybe skip breakfast so we both get some action, ok, babe***  
  
***Michael, she's so hurt - I can't leave her alone until I find out what happened***  
  
Michael was more than happy to leave Liz to Maria. Isobel would give him the story without all the emotional drama that Liz seemed to indulge in. He sighed to himself as he left the van. He hoped Valenti woke up soon. Maybe he wouldn't even give the guy a hard time over the glowing green alien thing. It just wasn't that funny any more.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapters 9 to 11

Chapter 9:  
  
Michael found Isobel in the driver's seat with a sleeping Max in the back and slid into the seat beside her.  
  
"Max has woken up, I assume? Just left a royally pissed off Liz venting to Maria in the van. What happened?"  
  
Isobel brought him up to date.  
  
"So his forcefield showed up as a green glow surrounding him? Then he woke up, saw Liz, mistook her for Tess and said he missed her, then went back to sleep? There's way too much sleeping going on around here. Kyle is also doing a Sleeping Beauty routine in the van. Similar special effects, too."  
  
"Kyle is glowing green, as well? Is it the alien healing effect starting to show?"  
  
"I guess so, Iz. It seems the most likely explanation. Max and Liz didn't turn green and sleepy when Liz got powers, though."  
  
"No, and he didn't think she was Tess then, either. What's going on, Michael?"  
  
"How should I know, Isobel? Whatever it is, we don't need it right now. We are still running for our lives and we can't let this, whatever it is, distract us. We'll all just have to sit it out and deal with whatever happens. Our priority is still to find a place to hide. This just makes it more difficult. Kyle is now an unpredictable factor, just like Max. We can't let them out in public, in case the glowing thing starts up again. Great! This is all I need."  
  
He glanced over at Max again, before turning back to Isobel.  
  
"You still ok with being alone with him and Liz for a while longer? I don't want to put the sleeping beauties in together yet - too risky".  
  
"Can't Maria change places with Liz? She's good with Max and she won't freak if he glows again."  
  
"Maria stays with me at all times. She's the most vulnerable one of us all now, with no alien defences of her own. I'm gonna protect her, no matter what, Iz."  
  
"Then I'd rather be on my own with Max. Liz can travel in the van, Michael. She'll be better off away from him for a while, anyway."  
  
"Sorry, but Liz stays with the Chevy for the duration, or until Max or Kyle are back in the loop. Our resources are too stretched right now. She'll just have to deal."  
  
He opened the door, climbed out, then leaned back in to add an afterthought.  
  
"We'll still stop every hour to change drivers, but we add an extra check every twenty minutes by overtaking each other instead of stopping, ok? See you in a while, Iz."  
  
Left alone in the van with an agitated Liz, Maria patted her soothingly. It didn't work.  
  
Liz angrily sat up, turned to face Maria and spat out "Do you know what that ass*hole did? He called me T . . ." she choked on her rage and tried again. "He c-called me Tess! Again! He called me Tess and told me he'd missed me so much . . ."  
  
"He's been behaving irrationally since we left Roswell, Liz. It must have been the last straw - the FBI again, just when he thought he was relatively safe at last. You surely can't believe he'd hurt you deliberately. It would be a suicidal thing to do, he knows I'd kill him myself, and Max really does love you, no doubt about that, chica."  
  
"Then why does he think about her when we're making love, Maria? I know he does, because I saw flashes and he thought I was her and called out her name . . . Oh, God, I feel sick to my stomach thinking about it."  
  
"He did WHAT? Oh, he's dead meat, Liz. Don't worry, as soon as I get my hands on him, he's history, chica. Never mind the FBI, I'll make him wish he'd never been hatched. Why didn't you say anything about this before?"  
  
"Michael wouldn't let me talk to you; when I came to speak to you about it, he threw me out and slammed the door in my face. He's just so rude and he's treated you so badly most of the time you've been together. Sometimes, I wonder how you can bear to be with him, Maria."  
  
"Oh, he's got a few good points that make up for all that crap . . ."  
  
Liz suddenly giggled and looked knowing.  
  
"Yeah, I saw one of them this morning. Ve-ry impressive. You may be a lucky girl, after all."  
  
Maria chose to ignore the remark. She didn't feel comfortable discussing Michael with Liz any more. The confidences on the night of the rave had been a drunken aberration. They were no longer the two little Crashdown waitresses giggling about kisses over ice-cream in the kitchen after hours. Their friendship had changed almost beyond recognition. Maria would always be there for her, but she knew she was now just basically the audience for the drama of Liz's life. The worst thing was that she no longer quite trusted this new Liz and somewhere inside of her it cut deep.  
  
Liz had grown obsessed with Max, Tess and the alien royalty sh*it, which Maria had never really bought into, despite Michael's struggles over his soldier of destiny crap. In spite of it all, she just couldn't believe how anyone would seriously allow past lives to dictate the present.  
  
She thought wryly to herself that she didn't need Madame Vivienne's crystal ball to predict that she would be drawn back into Liz's demented little Max- drenched world-view if she weren't careful. In fact, it looked depressingly like she was in for the long haul.  
  
Liz was still talking.  
  
" . . .round and he was glowing green in the dark. I totally freaked and Isobel took off and got us here to wait for you. She wouldn't let me touch him, said it was his forcefield, which is probably true, we've all seen it in action. Then Max suddenly woke up, thought I was Tess and told her he missed her so much."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry. But like Michael said, as soon as we find a safe place to hide for a little while, we can help him and Kyle get better. We just need to keep moving on for a while until we're sure we're not being followed. It won't be long now, chica. Michael knows what he's doing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I can't handle this Tess thing with Max again. I can't deal with all this any more. I've woken up from the nightmare. It's all over, Maria."  
  
She rested her head on Maria's shoulder again and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare go to sleep, Lizzie, Michael will kill you, if I don't get you first. Oh, he's back. What's the latest, Spaceboy?"  
  
"Gotta get moving again, Maria. Isobel is waiting for you in the Chevy, Liz, we're ready to roll."  
  
"No, Michael, I told you I'm going to ride with Maria from now on."  
  
Michael took a deep breath and a firm grip on his temper. He would have patience with Parker if it killed her.  
  
"Look, Liz, try to see it from the group point of view. Max and Kyle are out of it for we don't know how long. That leaves just you, Isobel, Maria and me to do the driving and keep a lookout. It's hard, but we have to take care of each other even when it's tough going. That means doing things we don't like. So, you're just going to have to bite the bullet and get back in the Chevy."  
  
"What's wrong with Kyle, why can't he go in the Chevy?"  
  
*** She doesn't know?***  
  
*** Haven't had a chance to mention it yet, Spaceboy***  
  
"We think Kyle is beginning to change, he glowed for a moment back there just like Max and now he's asleep, also like Max. There must be a connection, but we haven't figured it out yet and, as I keep saying, we don't have time."  
  
"Maria can go, instead. Isobel likes her, so she'll be pleased."  
  
"Liz, you have powers, you can defend yourself if we meet any trouble. Maria can't, so she stays with me."  
  
"Isobel has powers, she can protect Maria just as easily as you, maybe better."  
  
Michel closed his eyes and fought for self-control.  
  
"That's not the point, Liz. Think about it. Isobel can't be expected to protect both Max and Maria. It isn't fair on her."  
  
"I'll do it, Michael. We're just wasting time here. If it keeps the peace for a while, it may be for the best."  
  
*** We'll still be in contact, Spaceboy, so you'll know right away if anything happens***  
  
*** No, Maria. I want you safe here with me, where I can see you, not out there in danger***  
  
*** My decision, Spaceboy. It's for the good of the group. Like you keep saying, we don't have time for this ***  
  
"Maria . . ."  
  
"Max is harmless, if you don't touch him when he's green. All he does is sleep, glow and, presumably, dream about Tess."  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"I'm going now. Take good care of Kyle and don't forget, we have a date for breakfast, Michael."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, patted his cheek and was gone.  
  
Michael raised his hand and all the doors on the van opened, then slammed shut at once. It didn't help his frustration one iota.  
  
It didn't wake Kyle, either.  
  
Without his Maria and with only Liz Parker for company in the foreseeable future, he started up the van and pulled out across the parking lot into the late night traffic. He noted with relief that she wasn't sitting beside him. Her sense of self-preservation was excellent, as always.  
  
Isobel had cheered up immediately when Maria jumped into the passenger seat of the Chevy. She liked the smaller girl, who had been kind and understanding after Alex died, sometimes inviting Isobel for coffee, sharing grief and memories of the special boy they'd both loved. Nobody else except her mother had really thought of her feelings and Isobel never forgot that. Their low-key friendship had continued after her wedding to - she veered away from the memory in panic. The monotony of hours spent with a silent Liz had brought back her depression with a vengeance. The interlude with sleepy, green Max had frightened her until it had become obvious that nothing else was going to happen.  
  
She had felt bad for Liz when Max had mistaken her for Tess and sympathised with her feelings, but she could see that he had no control over the matter, so she reserved her judgement on his guilt. All she could do for him was watch for their enemies and head as far away from Roswell as possible.  
  
As Isobel moved the Chevy out into the light evening traffic, closely following the van this time, Maria began to rummage around in the back seat looking for the food supplies, careful not to disturb Max.  
  
"When did you last eat, Isobel?"  
  
"Oh, Liz and I had some juice and cookies earlier on, but I could really use some coffee, Maria. How about you?"  
  
"Coffee is a must. Food, too, come to think about it. Kyle and I shared a candy bar when Michael was deep in survival manuals. We were all going to eat properly later on, but then Kyle went Kermit and everything else went out of my mind. I hope Michael remembers to eat. It's too long until breakfast and he must keep his strength up."  
  
Isobel was amused.  
  
"I don't think anything could make Michael forget about food, Maria."  
  
Maria was carefully making their coffee in two cups suspended in the cup- holders, one of the many comforts provided as standard in the Chevy's luxurious interior that the Jetta had lacked. Isobel noticed that she had poured the water and waved her hand to heat it up. Maria added milk to both cups, sugar and Tabasco to one. Isobel nodded her thanks as Maria picked up the conversation again.  
  
"I know you're right, Isobel, it's just that I worry about him. His worst nightmare has come true and he's not only running from his enemies, but he's had to take on the leadership and protection of the whole group."  
  
"It seems to agree with him, though. In fact he's far more calm and stable than I've ever seen him before."  
  
"Yes, he is. Between you and me, I even think some part of him is secretly enjoying it." Maria suddenly recognised the truth she already knew in her heart. "Michael's found a goal to aim for, and it's the one that he's totally involved in, heart and mind. He's been expecting it and he's prepared himself for it mentally and physically over the years. Now it's happened and I . . . I think he feels . . . fully alive for the first time in his life."  
  
"You feel the same way, don't you, Maria? That's how you know. I can see it shining in your eyes, when you look at him."  
  
"I know it's totally weird, but yes, it feels kind of like. . . freedom for me, Isobel. I've left a whole life behind me in Roswell, and the only thing - the only thing - I miss is my mom."  
  
Isobel's watch beeped and she checked the mirror before she pulled out to pass the van. Drawing level, waves and nods were exchanged between the occupants, then the Chevy moved ahead of the van and settled in to lead for a while.  
  
*** How you doin', Blondie, everything ok?***  
  
Maria heard Michael's voice in her head and sent him a kiss.  
  
*** Doin' fine, Spaceboy. How are you holding up? Any change with Kyle yet? Has Liz calmed down? ***  
  
*** The answers are: 'just about', 'no, dammit' and 'don't give a sh*t ***  
  
*** Hmm, grumpy. . . Time to eat, Spaceboy. Offer Liz some cookies or candy from the bag on the floor by Kyle's feet. It will keep you both going until we reach the next stop. Not long now, then you can give me a hug ***  
  
*** Not soon enough for me. Liz is no substitute for you, princess. It's cold here without you***  
  
Their mental conversation had taken mere seconds and Maria returned her attention to Isobel sitting next to her.  
  
The alien girl was sipping from her coffee cup and looking more relaxed than Maria had seen her since they'd run away. Maria decided not to coax reciprocal confidences for the moment. She thought Isobel could use a little normal for a while and suggested some music. Isobel didn't mind, so she hunted until she found a station they both liked, then they settled back to cruise along in comfortable companionship, Maria singing along softly with the radio now and then.  
  
Kyle and Max briefly turned green again, but nobody noticed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Somewhere between midnight and 3 am, the Chevy and the van were given another make-over. Isobel changed the Chevy's paintwork from silver to dark red, gave it Indiana plates and removed all signs of its rental status. The van became dark blue with Iowa plates.  
  
The fugitives travelled on through the night towards Canon City still following the same routine: stopping to change drivers every hour and report any green outbreaks, which were happening with increasing frequency, both separately and simultaneously, though still for no more than a minute or two each time.  
  
At every rest area they came to, Liz was first out of the van, hurrying towards the Chevy, desperate for her best friend. Maria, feeling a little guilty about her earlier thoughts on their friendship, knowing that Liz was devastated by Max's behaviour, gave her friend as much comfort as she could during the few minutes they had at each stop. There was no worse humiliation that Max could inflict on Liz than calling out Tess's name instead of hers. Maria suspected it might finally have killed the relationship, so she willingly gave Liz all the tenderness and concern she demanded.  
  
Michael and Isobel, unaware of the extent of Liz's pain, seeing Max's involuntary remark about missing Tess as barely more than a clue in the mystery of the Kyle/Max connection, were not particularly sympathetic.  
  
To Michael, who had never more than tolerated Liz at the best of times and usually ignored her if he could, her presence in the van instead of Maria, combined with her monopolisation of his only recently regained girlfriend, was a growing source of irritation.  
  
Isobel watched with detachment, and some sympathy, but her loyalties were with her brother if there had to be a choice.  
  
It was a long night for those awake in the van and when Michael suggested that the next stop should be for a real breakfast outside Canon City, Liz was thankful for a respite from her misery.  
  
They chose a place on the outskirts with an attractive coffeeshop and a tourist information booth and the Chevy followed them in. As they had driven further into the mountains there was a marked increase in the number of SUVs and 4WDs around and even a few other vans not dissimilar to their own as the summer tourist season began, so unobtrusive parking was not difficult. Michael and the three girls gathered between the two vehicles to confer on the best way to arrange cover for the duration of their stay.  
  
Maria, concerned as she was for Liz and sympathetic to Isobel's grief and loneliness, still needed some time to herself with Michael and knew, from his increasingly lurid comments in her mind, that he felt the same way.  
  
Michael reminded the girls that they would still have to spend the day shopping for camping equipment, although without Kyle's advice and guidance, but he said that he'd got more understanding of what was needed since he'd started reading the survival manuals, so he thought they would be ok to carry on as planned.  
  
At this point, Maria had a sudden recollection.  
  
" Michael, I just remembered the idea I had in the van last night before Kyle ran it off the road. Since none of us, except Kyle, have had much experience at camping, what do you think about spending a few days at a tourist campsite in a state park? I mean, it would give us all time to learn the basics in a safe environment, we could hide among the tourists and it would give us the privacy we need to help Kyle and Max."  
  
Michael glanced round at the girls and noticed that they were all looking at him hopefully. He leaned back against the Chevy and considered the idea.  
  
All Maria's arguments were sound. The main drawback was that they would be tied down in one spot for a significant length of time, long enough for their enemies to find them. However, he was becoming more and more convinced that if they were, in fact, being followed they had out-run any pursuers for the moment. He had no intention of dropping his guard or letting the others do so either but there had been no signs of pursuit as far as his instincts and observations could tell. Anticipating their route and arranging surveillance in advance of their arrival would have been logistically impossible without unlimited personnel resources, which he didn't believe their enemies, even the FBI, had. Even if they had been followed, their pursuers were so far behind that they were unlikely to trace the group, now split, among the plethora of RVs and vans in the area. Another general cosmetic makeover would cloud the waters even more.  
  
He was swayed by the opportunity for them to learn the basics in, as Maria pointed out, a relatively safe environment. It would buy them time before they had to move out into the more remote areas and give them confidence in their ability to survive. There would be rangers around who could even unknowingly help and advise them if they were cautious about what story they told. It suited his long-term plans for their summer in the wilderness and so he smiled at Maria and sent her a mental kiss. Not long now before it got to be physical . . .  
  
He looked round at the group, and saw that they were all smiling at him, even Liz, so he shrugged and said, "Ok, that's what we'll do if you're all happy about it. Dig out those leaflets from the van, Maria, and bring them along to breakfast."  
  
" We can't all go at once - who's going to do guard duty first?" Isobel poured cold water on his hopes for a tryst with his girlfriend.  
  
Maria sighed, seeing the prospect of any significant private time with Michael receding fast as reality bit. Liz would expect to be with her for a longer spell of tlc and she didn't see how she could refuse without hurting her feelings. Maria knew how hard it was to watch a happy couple when your own heart was broken, but she repressed the urge to show Liz, never sensitive in that area herself, just what that felt like when the tables were turned.  
  
"The fairest way is to toss a coin, I suppose. Everyone spins once and the first two that come up heads have breakfast together and come back to take over guard duty."  
  
"Good thinking, Isobel. Here's a quarter, you go first."  
  
Michael leaned nonchalantly on the Chevy, watched the coin in the air and concentrated hard. He wasn't about to lose this chance.  
  
"Heads."  
  
"Liz, you're next, chica"  
  
*** Go for it, Spaceboy ***  
  
"Heads."  
  
*** Oh, yessss!!!***  
  
"That's you and Isobel for first breakfast, then, Lizzie." Maria still felt guilty, but - what the hell - Michael needed her, too. She would be spending a whole lot of time with Liz anyway in the foreseeable future, especially when Max woke up. "Why don't you take the leaflets, then you both can scope out the state parks between you. Michael and I will find a map and city guide at the tourist booth place and plan how to get the rest of the equipment on Kyle's list."  
  
Liz rather sulkily reached into the van and collected the leaflets from the single seat where Maria had left them earlier. Isobel gave Michael a suspicious stare, then grinned at Maria.  
  
"We'll be back in half an hour. Try not to spontaneously combust.."  
  
Maria laughed and Michael rolled his eyes at Isobel's departing back. They looked at each other, turned to check on their respective charges, then leaned back against the Chevy, side by side, but careful to keep a little distance between them.  
  
Responsibility was hell.  
  
Sharing a table in the corner away from the window, Isobel ate her chocolate croissant, missing the Tabasco tang, but enjoying it all the same. Liz ate a Danish and sipped a glass of milk without tasting it, eyes full of misery and pain.  
  
Isobel tried to make Liz feel a little better. The girl was suffering.  
  
"Liz, look, I know it was a shock when my brother came out with . . . that name, but you know there's something going on with him and Kyle and this alien healing thing. It's in the past and you're together now, just as you deserve to be. You've been through so much, why give up now when he clearly didn't know what he was saying? Don't you think you should wait and talk to him about it when he's himself again before you rush into any decisions you might regret?"  
  
Liz looked up from her pastry. "Sorry, Isobel, I know you're being kind, and if it was just that one time then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but it's not the only thing."  
  
"Why, what else has happened, Liz? I know we've never been close, but we've only got each other to depend on now and I hate to see you like this."  
  
Liz couldn't bring herself to share with Max's sister the humiliating details of her sex life, however sympathetic she might be. It was so not going to happen. She looked away.  
  
"I can't talk about it, Isobel, I'm sorry. It just hurts too much. I have to protect myself or I'll be lost. Please understand."  
  
Isobel nodded and changed the subject.  
  
"Let's look at those leaflets on the state parks. Thank God Maria thought of this. Camping certainly wasn't my choice and maybe a week in a tent will persuade Michael that motels are a better option after all."  
  
Liz gave a weak, watery smile. "I'm with you on that one and I really can't see Maria surviving without a mall close by."  
  
They began to study the handouts and the same idea occurred to them almost immediately. ID and permits would have to be arranged somehow and they would have to match up with the disguises, too. For the first time since they had left Roswell, Liz began to take an interest in the arrangements for their survival.  
  
Maria and Michael, like typical tourists, had a street map spread out over the hood of the Chevy and were consulting a city guide to identify the specialist equipment stores they would need to visit and work out an itinerary.  
  
They were absorbed in this when a green flash lit up the interior of the van. Michael looked through the window at Kyle to find him sitting up, wide awake again. He automatically told Maria to stay back, more out of hope than expectation, and was not in the least surprised when she followed him into the van.  
  
"Valenti, glad to see you're back, man. How long are you planning to stay this time?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tease him, Michael, let me bring him up to speed. Kyle, you've been glowing green and out of it since yesterday evening, we think you're getting the alien power thingy, like Liz. Max is out of it, too. How do you feel?"  
  
"Good -in fact, great - but hungry, man, starving. Food. That's what I need. By the way, where are the girls?"  
  
"Having breakfast in the coffeeshop. They won't be long."  
  
"Coffeeshop? Then that's where I'll be. I'll tell them you said hello. Later, guys."  
  
He half rose out of his seat, but stopped at Michael's warning.  
  
"Hang on, Valenti, what if you go green and glowy again? You've been doing nothing else all night, in fact, you and Max were the only entertainment on offer. Go out there and your gonna take your act on an extended tour of all the major secret Government facilities".  
  
Kyle subsided onto the back seat again with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Green and glowy, huh? I guess you're right, no sense in playing the big arenas until you've polished the routine in the sticks. What about some breakfast, though? I'm still starving."  
  
"I'll go get you something -"  
  
"Make it one of everything they've got, Maria, and an extra tall latte to go . . ."  
  
".and Michael can stay here with you and Max until the girls come back with your food. Then he can join me for breakfast."  
  
She left the van but a moment later leaned back in and laid the map and guidebook on the seat next to Michael. With a final flick of her hand, she was gone.  
  
"So where are we, Guerin?"  
  
"Still up sh*it creek, Valenti, but we've got the paddle."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We've just hit Canon City, bang on schedule, and it looks like we've shaken any pursuit. I think we threw them on Grad night by escaping when they expected us dead. Over-confident. There was no guard outside to stop us and now we've got too far ahead of them to track us easily. We've been careful to cover our tracks and we've acquired an extra vehicle. We no longer fit the original description of six teens in a van."  
  
"Think we're safe, then, Guerin?"  
  
"No way, it's a likely theory but we've still got no proof. We've gotta assume they are watching and keep our guard up at all times."  
  
"Still plan to hit the shops this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, but the girls want a little vacation before we disappear into the hills. We're gonna stay in a state park for a few days and do some basic training."  
  
"Ok, that's cool. But hang on, Guerin, just go back to the green glowing thingy that Maria mentioned. What exactly happened.?"  
  
For a moment, Michael was tempted to change his mind about giving his friend a hard time on the subject, but his newly developed sense of responsibility kicked in and he simply explained what they'd seen.  
  
Kyle was thoughtful by the time he had finished.  
  
"I still can't get used to saying this, Guerin, but I think you're right. Repulsive as the idea is, Max and I have gotta somehow be linked while this alien change thing is happening. Buddha, please let this be over soon."  
  
Suddenly a look of absolute horror crossed Kyle's face.  
  
"This means I may actually be. sharing a brain with Max Evans! Kill me now!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Isobel hurried back to the van with coffee and a selection of breakfast foods for Kyle. He received them with gratitude and started in on them right away. Michael snagged a blueberry muffin, despite Kyle's possessive snarls, and soaked it in Tabasco from their supplies. Isobel looked at them both with disgust as they devoured their spoils.  
  
"Feeding time at the zoo has nothing on you two, does it?"  
  
Michael ignored her. Kyle waggled his eyebrows at her until she reluctantly laughed and went to sit beside him on the back seat.  
  
Michael licked the last of the spicy muffin from his fingers. Maria was waiting for him and clearly getting impatient. He took a swig of Kyle's coffee, grimaced and went off to find his girlfriend.  
  
Liz was sitting with Maria in the corner of the coffeeshop and the usual minor irritation he always felt on seeing her was magnified when he heard Maria's first comment in his head.  
  
*** Sorry, Spaceboy, looks like nookie's on hold for now after all - Liz is hurting bad over the ex-king, who's going to be the late king when he wakes up and I kill him ***  
  
*** I really don't think it's his fault this time, Maria. He's out of it because of this Kyle thing. Even Liz must realize that. Why the hell doesn't she cut him some slack? The bitch is dead, she's no threat anymore ***  
  
*** It's more than that, Michael. Much more. Keep it to yourself, she'd hate me for telling anyone, but Max called her Tess when they were, you know, together, back in the motel before he started turning green. She can't forgive him for that. No girl would***  
  
*** So, Max the ass*hole strikes again. And he calls me the screw-up. No wonder she's pissed at him. Guess I can't blame her too much after all***  
  
*** She needs me, Michael, I can't just leave her alone. You do understand, Spaceboy?***  
  
*** I suppose, but she's already had more than her share of free time this stop. She should be on watch. Iz is already back in the van. And she's suffering just as much as Liz, remember. Ok, I'm not gonna push her on it this time, Maria, I'll let her have you all to herself for now. But she's gotta start thinking of the group, not just herself, soon***  
  
*** I know, Michael, but I'll talk to her, she'll listen to me***  
  
*** I hope so, princess. God, I need some time on our own soon or I'm gonna go nuts. Thinking about you was all that got me through the night***  
  
*** So I heard, Spaceboy . . . Oh, I can't wait to be back in the van with you again. I like travelling with Isobel, and the Chevy is so cool, but I miss you, Michael ***  
  
*** Don't tell me that, Maria. It only makes it worse***  
  
By this time he had bought himself a coffee and a breakfast bagel, so he joined the two girls at the corner table.  
  
Liz sent him a hostile look, and clutched Maria's hand more tightly, obviously resenting his intrusion into their girl time.  
  
Michael gave her an almost-smile as he sat down, then leaned over to kiss Maria's cheek. He was impressing the hell out of himself with his restraint.  
  
"Kyle's awake and eating for America. Max is still out and Isobel is on guard. I don't want to be the party-pooper here, Liz, but it's your watch, too."  
  
"I want to spend time with Maria, since you won't let us travel together. Kyle's awake, so Isobel can cope without me, Michael."  
  
Her imperious manner immediately sparked his temper and he forgot his intention to let her off the hook. He lowered his voice and leaned towards her. Liz raised her chin in defiance and didn't hide her antagonism.  
  
"Liz, we've had this conversation before and the answer remains the same. Kyle is still unpredictable and Isobel cannot be expected to handle them both if anything happens. You. Have. Powers. We all have a part to play in the defence of the group, so personal issues are not on the agenda for any of us right now."  
  
She looked at him earnestly, her brown eyes tragic.  
  
"It's different for me. I've gone through so much for Max for so long and I can't take it anymore. You just don't understand, Michael."  
  
" Oh, I do, Liz. You think you're the only one of us who's in pain. Well, here's the heads up. Isobel is devastated about leaving Jesse and her parents behind, Kyle is worried sick about his dad, who could be developing powers anytime, too. Maria has left her mom behind. They aren't bitching about it, but they're all suffering too. The difference is that they're all thinking of the group, being strong for each other. Feelings come later, when it's not a danger to us all."  
  
She looked away, so he didn't see the hatred flare in her eyes, but Maria did and privately sent him a storm warning.  
  
Michael softened his tone, attempting to be a little conciliatory after his hard speech.  
  
"Look, Liz, stay with Maria. I'll take your watch this time, but think about what I said."  
  
He looked regretfully at his girlfriend as he drained his coffee cup, picked up his untouched bagel and rose to leave.  
  
"Sorry, Maria, I'll catch you later." He walked out and headed back to the van, chewing thoughtfully on the bagel as he went. Liz might be turning into yet another problem he didn't need. And it looked like he still wasn't going to get to be alone with Maria anytime soon.  
  
Back in the coffeeshop, Liz exploded at Maria in a furious undertone. All her anger and frustration with Max had suddenly been diverted into hatred for Michael and she pulled no punches. Michael was a loser, a screw-up, a selfish, uneducated jerk - always had been, always would be. Maria must be stupid or desperate to want him. Her vicious whisper was cut short by a hard slap that resounded through the room as her best friend's hand made contact with her cheek.  
  
Maria said nothing aloud but her eyes expressed everything as she calmly rose and left Liz sitting at the table, focus of the interested gaze of the staff and the other customers.  
  
Michael was leaning against the shady side of the van away from the bright morning sunlight, thinking over their plans for the next few days, when he was hit by a wave of incandescent fury and hurt from Maria. He looked up to see her emerge from the coffeeshop and begin first to walk, then run, in his direction. She was on him before he had taken more than a few steps from the van towards her. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and held her shaking body against him as all his protective instincts blazed into red alert.  
  
Half-carrying her to the shelter of the van, he pushed her back against it and shielded her with his body from the curious stares of any passers-by. Isobel and Kyle peered at them through the window of the van in alarm, but he shook his head at them to warn them off.  
  
*** Maria! Maria, what the hell's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong, princess***  
  
The cloud of anger that obscured her thoughts quickly cleared as his physical presence calmed and soothed her. The shaking stopped and she relaxed against him as her fire rapidly cooled to ice.  
  
*** Miss Elizabeth Parker, prize bitch, is what's wrong, that's all, Michael. I let her get a reaction from me, which was what she wanted. Sorry I scared you, Spaceboy. It's right, what you said earlier, feelings should be put on hold until we have time to deal***  
  
"Nobody hurts you and gets away with it," he threatened coldly, "you're her best friend, what the hell did she say to get you so mad, Maria?"  
  
Maria drew back a little and looked up at him.  
  
"Leave it, Michael. I'll tell you later, when I can do it without getting angry again."  
  
"No, Maria. Tell me now."  
  
"Oh, well, she got mad at you and said some hurtful, untrue things about both of us. I just couldn't let her get away with that. I slapped her, Michael. I'm not a bit sorry for that, but I am sorry it drew attention to us. Everyone in the coffeeshop noticed us and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have done it and I've put us all in danger."  
  
"Don't lose any sleep over it, Blondie, anyone tracking us this far would know we were here anyway. We'll be long gone by the time any questions are asked, if they ever are. Pleased you got a good shot at her anyway."  
  
They exchanged several soft kisses, then Michael drew reluctantly away and smiled at her teasingly.  
  
"Actually, it's quite a turn on, you bitch-slapping Liz Parker in defence of me. How about an action replay some time when we're not so busy.?"  
  
"Michael! Behave yourself. It's not really funny. I will never, ever forgive or forget what she said. I know I'm going to have to speak to her eventually for the sake of peace in the group, but she'll certainly have to apologise big-time before I do. Hurting over Max does not excuse her taking it out on you or me."  
  
Inside the van, Isobel and Kyle were watching this exchange with deep interest.  
  
"Maria seems to have freaked about something. It can't be anything we really need to worry about, otherwise Michael would have ordered us back on the road before now and, anyway, I think Liz is still in the coffeeshop. I wonder what happened?"  
  
"Maria bitch-slapped Liz for insulting Michael."  
  
"Good for Maria, I would have done the same thing. Wait. How did you know that, Kyle? Is it something to do with your new powers?"  
  
"Nah, I just read their lips."  
  
"This is not the time for jokes, Kyle. Can't you ever be serious? Is it super-hearing or a variation of dream walking or something? What did you do?"  
  
"I'm not joking, Isobel. I told you the exact truth. I read their lips."  
  
"You, Kyle Valenti, ex-jock, read lips?"  
  
"Yeah, it gave me an edge, why not?"  
  
"Well, I guess - I just didn't expect it to be one of your talents . . ."  
  
"Just one more surprise in the fascinating mystery that is Kyle Valenti, Super-Alien. Flies like a bird, swims like a fish -"  
  
".Eats like a pig. You'd better dump your breakfast trash before we leave, Kyle. If it was left to you and Michael, this van would be a public health hazard before the end of a day."  
  
"Hey, Isobel, your first joke. Congratulations. We should mark the occasion in some way . . ."  
  
"Read my lips, Kyle."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, shutting the hell up now."  
  
TBC . . .. 


	10. Author's note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm really having trouble accessing this board to post new chapters of Lost In America, so I'm going to give up here for the time being and just carry on posting at Candy Is Dandy.  
  
The story is much more advanced over there, so if anyone is still reading this, here is the addy.  
  
, I'd be really pleased to hear from you.  
  
Hope to see you there. 


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note (2):  
  
The addy I originally posted to Candy Is Dandy didn't show up, so I'm going to have another try.  
  
pub80 (dot) ezboard (dot) com (forward slash) bcandyisdandy  
  
Find LIA under 'fanfiction in progress'.  
  
If that fails again, then email me, but please remember to leave an e- ddress so I can reply. 


End file.
